


Sheer heart attack

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Si erano formati degli strani ritmi in quella casa, John doveva ammetterlo.Si era reso conto, oltre che delle continue liti tra Brian e Roger, anche di un’altra cosa senza la quale la sua giornata non sarebbe andata per il verso giusto.Le attenzioni che Freddie aveva nei suoi riguardi si erano accentuate, giorno dopo giorno il cantante gli riservava sempre delle speciali cure, non sapeva bene come altro spiegarlo.Specialmente i sorrisi."[Deacury / Maylor]





	1. 1-Sheer heart attack

|So much romance | 70’s vibes | telenovelas style |  
Deacury (but also Maylor)

 

 

Sheer Heart Attack  
\- 

-Roger, lo so che questa domanda potrà risultarti difficile.-  
La voce di Brian assume quella nota di supponenza che fa rizzare vistosamente i peli sul collo del batterista, ma il biondo incrocia le braccia e tira su con il naso con fare nervoso.  
Se Brian ha voglia di discutere, lui è pronto a fronteggiarlo.  
Dal canto suo il chitarrista, tenendo in mano quel plico di fogli, lo osserva con un sopracciglio sollevato in una chiara espressione di altezzosità che Roger avrebbe semplicemente etichettato come figa di legno.  
-Ma a cosa pensavi quando hai scritto questo?-  
Ed ecco la scoccata e Roger sfoggia la sua miglior faccia da offeso.  
-Bri, non hai neppure lontanamente tentato di usare del sarcasmo per fare questa domanda- sibila nervoso il batterista.  
In tutta risposta l'altro si lascia scappare una risata.  
-No, perché è stupida questa canzone.-  
-Quanto puoi essere stronzo di prima mattina?-  
-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Hai almeno riletto quello che hai scritto? E cosa ci sarebbe di sexy nelle parti di un'automobile?-

John li osserva in silenzio, seduto comodamente su una poltroncina posta sulla destra della sala d’incisione, pizzicando sovrappensiero le corde del suo basso. Sorride nel guardare i due.  
Ormai i loro battibecchi sono all’ordine del giorno, una routine a cui ci si doveva abituare; capitava che rimanessero “pacati” e “tranquilli” come in quel momento, oppure che si agitassero parecchio fino a lanciarsi addosso oggetti di vario tipo. La mattina precedente Roger aveva tirato in faccia a Brian del bacon solo perché il chitarrista si era permesso di dirgli che le sue canzoni non erano abbastanza forti e d’impatto. La cosa aveva fatto molto ridere John, soprattutto per la sfrontatezza del biondo di tirare della carne cotta in faccia a un vegetariano.  
La clausura forzata decisa dal loro manager in quella cascina sperduta nel mezzo delle campagne inglesi portava spesso i due a litigare senza capo né coda, e John il più delle volte rimaneva silenzioso spettatore dei loro scontri.  
La cosa nei primi giorni di permanenza nel casolare lo aveva agitato, non riusciva ancora a capire i loro strani rituali d’accoppiamento come aveva suggerito Freddie, come due galletti che raspano il terreno e si beccano le zampe.  
Con il passare della convivenza aveva capito quanto quello facesse parte del loro equilibrio e che effettivamente i due sprigionavano immaginarie scintille e i loro sguardi erano inequivocabilmente legati da un'attrazione palpabile.  
Non era malizia.  
Li aveva sentiti.  
Anche se recluso nello scantinato con la scusa “d’estate fa più fresco qui sotto”, quella casa era vecchia e le cose si sentivano piuttosto bene.  
Insomma, John era arrivato a quel punto in cui se non avesse visto i due discutere di prima mattina non si sarebbe sentito a casa e le cose in studio di registrazione non sarebbero andate nel verso giusto.

Si erano formati degli strani ritmi in quella casa, John doveva ammetterlo.  
Si era reso conto, oltre che delle continue liti tra Brian e Roger, anche di un’altra cosa senza la quale la sua giornata non sarebbe andata per il verso giusto.  
Le attenzioni che Freddie aveva nei suoi riguardi si erano accentuate, giorno dopo giorno il cantante gli riservava sempre delle speciali cure, non sapeva bene come altro spiegarlo.  
Specialmente i sorrisi.  
Sorrisi dolci, premurosi, gioiosi nel vederlo.  
Il loro rapporto stava virando verso qualcosa di più “intimo” della semplice amicizia. Certi sguardi, certe attenzioni, a volte capitava che Freddie gli desse anche delle carezze sul dorso della mano in momenti in cui meno se lo aspettava, e di certo tutto questo lo gratificava.  
John sente le guance andare in fiamme, ancora non riesce a trattenersi dall’arrossire quando ci pensa.  
Alza di scatto lo sguardo verso la porta della sala d’incisione quando l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri fa capolino, tenendo in una mano la sua tazza di tè mattutino, mentre solleva l'altra in segno di scuse e pronuncia la sua solita frase: “lo so, lo so, dolcezze, sono in ritardo!” seguita da un “qualunque cosa sia, Brian ha ragione”. Ride di gusto quando Roger manda sia lui che il chitarrista a quel paese.  
È così bello, così sicuro di sé, impeccabile, John sa che si è premurato di sistemarsi al meglio, perché Freddie ci tiene ad apparire al top della forma, anche se chiuso in una casa di campagna con loro quattro – a volte il bassista si dimentica della presenza di Paul, ma questo è un altro argomento a cui John non voleva pensare – con solo le galline come compagnia.  
John apprezza quei pochi istanti in cui può soffermarsi a osservare in silenzio dei dettagli di Freddie che adora, come le onde scure dei suoi capelli lunghi che gli accarezzano le spalle magre quando si muove con eleganza, gesticolando appena verso Roger, il quale sembra in procinto di starnazzare come un pennuto irritato.  
Poi Freddie finalmente si gira appena e oltre la propria spalla gli scocca un’occhiata che scivola fin sotto la pelle, la increspa dolcemente, la riempie di brividi.  
Il cantante abbandona i due litiganti e piano si avvicina a lui.  
John si sente sempre più sprofondare su quella poltroncina.  
Quando Freddie arriva al suo fianco, il profumo dei suoi vestiti gli arriva al naso. Sa di incenso che molto probabilmente ha acceso durante la sua routine mattutina. Gli piace da impazzire.  
-Buongiorno love, oggi sei più raggiante del solito.- Il tono di voce di Freddie è civettuolo, languido come il miagolio dolce di un gatto.  
John avvampa facendo sghignazzare l’altro.  
-Sei troppo buono- borbotta in risposta, un timido sorriso a increspargli la tenera bocca; distoglie lo sguardo di poco, fintamente interessato allo strumento che stringe convulsamente tra le mani.  
Le dita di Freddie gli pizzicano piano le guance tonde, facendogli alzare lo sguardo nel suo e trattenere il respiro quando l'altro si siede comodamente sul bracciolo della poltrona, spalmandosi quasi su di lui.  
John deglutisce a vuoto, preso alla sprovvista da questo gesto.  
Ma Freddie è Freddie, perciò impossibile da prevedere.  
-Colpa tua.-  
Torna sempre a ricoprire il ruolo di una verginella impacciata quando l’amico si rivolge a lui in quella maniera, a dimostrarlo è la sua incapacità di frenare quel costante calore e battito cardiaco accelerato quando il cantante si fa vicino, sempre più vicino, come in quel momento.  
Il braccio magro di Freddie attorno alle sue spalle, il suo corpo quasi del tutto spalmato su di lui che si fa sempre più piccolo... John vorrebbe soltanto nascondersi dietro il basso che usa come corazza, come armatura per nascondere l’immenso imbarazzo.  
Roger e Brian continuano a parlottare, sono nel loro mondo di discussioni e battibecchi, sembrano due fidanzatini litigiosi come ribadisce sempre Freddie, aggiungendo anche che invece lui e John sono la coppia più bella del gruppo, per poi rivolgere sempre un eloquente occhiolino al più piccolo.  
John sa che, se in molte occasioni non ci fosse Freddie, affogherebbe nei suoi attacchi di panico, nella sua ingombrante e insopportabile timidezza, chiudendosi sempre di più in se stesso. Ma bastava guardarlo, bastava immergersi in quegli occhi scuri, taglienti e ammalianti perché tutto andasse bene. Lui cambiava in meglio quando stava vicino al suo cantante.  
I pensieri di John vengono interrotti nell’istante in cui la mano di Freddie risale piano in punta di polpastrello il suo collo scoperto, sfiora appena l’orecchio e la tempia per fermarsi al centro della sua testa. John non avrebbe mai il coraggio di alzare gli occhi, che tiene bassi, sulla punta della sua scarpa e si morde piano l’interno della guancia nel sentire i polpastrelli dell’amico cominciare a formare piccoli cerchi immaginari tra i suoi capelli, provocandogli una sensazione insopportabilmente dolce e conturbante.  
Molto probabilmente ha il volto in fiamme, lo sente tutto accaldato per quei tocchi leggeri sulla cute. Deglutisce a fatica, stringe con la mano sinistra il manico del basso, mentre tiene la destra abbandonata mollemente sulle corde del suo strumento.  
Si domanda se gli altri due si siano accorti di loro in atteggiamenti ambigui e la cosa gli fa scattare il cuore al centro del petto, ma Freddie non pare preoccuparsene in alcun modo dato che le carezze non accennano a diminuire. Anzi, si sistema meglio sul bracciolo della poltrona, scivolando sempre più addosso a John.  
Quest'ultimo ha caldo, improvvisamente la sala di registrazione sembra sempre più piccola e soffocante, ma non oserebbe mai dire a Freddie di smettere con quelle carezze.  
Il bassista si morde ancora l’interno della guancia, quando quelle dita dolci scivolano ancora verso la sua tempia; raggiungono poi l’angolo della mandibola fino a costringerlo ad alzare piano il viso verso l’alto.  
Freddie gli dà un piccolo bacio all’altezza dell’attaccatura del naso e John deglutisce piano.  
Si guardano un istante, gli occhi del cantante, languidi e scuri, sono due fessure taglienti, e John vorrebbe solo allungare il collo per…

-Freddie!-  
La voce squillante ed esasperata di Roger li fa scattare come due molle, soprattutto John che trattiene il respiro e si aggrappa nervosamente al basso come fosse un’ancora di salvezza.  
Freddie, per contro, riesce a dissimulare il suo mezzo infarto per quell’interruzione con tanta nonchalance da far invidia a chiunque.  
Brian ha capito fin troppo bene cosa stava succedendo alle sue spalle, dato il sorrisetto che indirizza al bassista.  
John distoglie lo sguardo, la faccia sempre più rossa e in fiamme.  
-Amico, dai! Di' qualcosa a riguardo! Digli che piace anche a te!- prosegue Roger rivolto a Freddie. Il batterista non sembra essere impressionato nel vedere i suoi due amici in atteggiamenti ambigui, non fa troppo caso alla mano di Freddie che ancora sosta tra i capelli di John, né al corpo del cantante ancora schiacciato su quello del più giovane.  
Freddie porta la tazza di latta alla bocca, sorseggia piano il suo te e, in seguito a uno schiocco con la lingua, abbassa lo sguardo verso il bassista.  
-Sentiamo Deaky cosa ne pensa.-  
Allora il diretto interessato sente d’improvviso la pressione di sei occhi curiosi che pendono dalle sue labbra. Roger lo fissa speranzoso di avere in lui un alleato, Brian con un sopracciglio alzato e non osa neppure incrociare lo sguardo di Freddie.  
-Mi domando…- Si schiarisce la voce, poi riprende: -Mi domando solo cosa tu intendessi nello scrivere certe parti, è tutto abbastanza ambiguo-.  
Non appena conclude, si guadagna un piccolo applauso da parte del chitarrista.  
-Grazie John! Visto, Roger?-  
Roger scocca l’ennesima occhiata tagliente al bassista, il quale però ricambia con un sorriso ingenuo e una piccola alzata di spalle con cui riesce sempre a farla franca.

Sono a buon punto sulla tabella di marcia riguardo alla creazione dell’album.  
Se c’è qualcosa per cui John vive, sono assolutamente quelle sconclusionate ma assolutamente serrate e creative sessioni in sala d’incisione.  
Discussioni, opinioni, correzioni continue e perfezionamenti.  
Una perfetta e ben oliata macchina creativa.  
Ma la cosa che più lo gratifica è sentirsi parte di quegli ingranaggi, una parte importante quanto le altre.  
Un calore piacevole che si forma sempre quando lo viene incluso attivamente nel brainstorming creativo, quando viene ascoltato e preso in considerazione. E ama anche quando lui e i suoi compagni di band lottano per far valere la propria creatività.  
Gli lasciano i suoi spazi, anche se per Roger il concetto di privacy è ancora sconosciuto, soprattutto nei momenti più creativi.  
John è solito starsene con la sua tazza di tè e un plico di fogli in mano, scarabocchiando, scrivendo, annotando tutto, in silenzio.  
E quando Roger voleva interrompere quei momenti, Freddie si premurava di bisbigliare un “silenzio, sta creando”. Cosa che, se pur non dava a vedere, lo faceva arrossire vergognosamente quando lo sentiva dire quelle cose.  
Il rispetto, la complicità e anche lo scontrarsi… andava tutto così bene tra loro.  
Gli sguardi complici di Brian durante la sessione strumentale, quegli strani metodi di complimentarsi che Roger aveva nei suoi confronti e l’irrimediabile affetto che il biondo aveva per lui… e Freddie.

A volte però in quel piccolo mondo perfetto che si era creato tra le quattro mura in legno della cascina, quando John era da solo nella sua stanza umida, si lasciava sopraffare dall’idea che in realtà tutta quella situazione ambigua con Freddie fosse solo frutto della sua fervida immaginazione sovrastimolata.  
Forse stava ingigantendo le cose, era tutto troppo bello e lui era fin troppo giovane per affrontare un vulcano in eruzione di nome Freddie Mercury. Perché il cantante era così. Flirtava continuamente, ammiccava, seduceva con un solo sguardo e più di una volta si era lasciato andare a dei baci sulle guance o sul collo anche con Roger e Brian.  
E anche con Paul.  
Al solo pensarci lo stomaco di John si ribalta in una capriola, investito da un sentimento noto come gelosia incontrollata nei confronti dell’assistente del manager. Pochi secondi dopo, però, si sente uno stupido ragazzino in preda a crisi ormonali.  
E se davvero si stesse costruendo un assurdo mondo in cui Freddie ha per davvero una cotta per lui?  
Lui.  
John Deacon.  
Il placido, neutro e anche abbastanza insignificante John Deacon.

John alla fine di ogni elucubrazione mentale complessa arrivava sempre alla stessa conclusione, abbastanza dolorosa e fastidiosa, che reprimeva dentro se stesso quando una vocina piccola e infima alla fine del suo cervello gli sussurrava che ovviamente Freddie non potrebbe mai avere una cotta per lui.  
Assolutamente no.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Solitamente a notte fonda solo uno di loro quattro era ancora presente in sala d’incisione, preferendo mettersi a letto a orari improponibili, per poi svegliarsi troppo tardi la mattina.  
Ma quella notte l’insonnia ha braccato John, costringendolo a uscire dal suo scantinato e trovare un po' di sollievo tra gli strumenti. Non gli dispiacerebbe ripassare le sue parti, tra qualche ora Freddie li avrebbe “schiavizzati” come suo solito, facendogli ripetere tante, troppe volte la stessa sequenza. Tanto vale cominciare fin da subito.  
Ma a quanto pare non è l’unico del gruppo a non riuscire a trovare il metodo giusto per dormire.  
Mentre sale la scala in legno, si accorge che anche Brian ciondola per i corridoi della casa, infilandosi in cucina, dalla quale John sente provenire un fracasso simile a quello di piatti rotti e alle imprecazioni di Roger.  
No, nessuno pare voler dormire quella notte, ma forse solo lui sa il motivo della sua agitazione e di certo preferisce non farsi sentire dai suoi amici.  
Sgattaiola lungo il corridoio, oltre la porta basculante della cucina, oltre la quale sente Roger e Brian parlottare animatamente come loro solito, e infine con calma si incammina verso la sala d’incisione.  
La sera portava solo freddo e umido in quelle vallate verdeggianti della campagna inglese, eppure John ha le guance calde nel sapere che di li a poco lo avrebbe visto. Il suo cuore ha un fremito al solo pensiero.

 

 

  
L’entrata in cucina di Brian viene anticipata da un fragore di stoviglie e ceramica infranta, e da un'imprecazione alquanto colorita da parte di Roger.  
Brian corruga le sopracciglia.  
-Rog, ma che diavolo...?-  
Roger armeggia con un asciugamano imbrattato di sangue che cola dalla sua mano chiusa a pugno e stretta nella stoffa.  
Brian tenta di capire cosa sia successo, ma la testolina bionda dell’amico è su tutte le furie.  
-Mi dai una mano o stai li a fissarmi e basta?- domanda con una punta di isteria nella voce, rivolgendo all’amico un ringhio e, alzando la mano ferita, gli scocca un eloquente sguardo.  
Brian sghignazza, avvicinandosi a suo rischio e pericolo.  
-Ma non ti si può lasciare solo un minuto!-  
L’altro, in tutta risposta, tenta di dargli un calcio. -Solo perché mi sono preso la briga di lavare i piatti quando stasera toccherebbe a John, ma quello non so che cazzo abbia in testa in questi giorni- sputa con astio il batterista.  
La sua mano è ancora fasciata rudimentalmente nello strofinaccio che di igienico ha ben poco, mentre è intento nella disperata ricerca del kit del pronto soccorso.  
Brian lo recupera e sospira. -E quindi, perché non hai aspettato?- domanda, sapendo di buttare altra benzina sul fuoco.  
Infatti Roger si ferma in mezzo alla cucina, lo guarda fisso negli occhi e solleva appena il mento rotondetto; la zazzera scarmigliata lo fa sembrare un adorabile e bellissimo gatto dal pelo arruffato.  
-Perché mi faceva schifo vedere tutta questa roba sporca qui dentro. Cristo, Brian, la pianti di trattarmi come un idiota?-  
Silenzio, Brian non risponde, Roger ha il petto che si alza e abbassa nervoso. Poi il chitarrista tira le labbra sottili in un sorriso sghembo, di quelli che tanto fanno arrabbiare il biondo, perché gli piace da morire quando glielo vede fare.  
-Sei adorabile quando fai la prima donna- sogghigna Brian, osservando Roger che comincia a bofonchiare frasi e improperi verso di lui, con le guance tonde appena arrossate.  
-Fanculo, faccio io- sbotta il batterista, allungando la mano sana verso la cassetta che Brian tiene sotto il braccio.  
Il chitarrista però è veloce e sa come placarlo e tranquillizzarlo. Gli prende il polso, assume quell’aria da genitore bonaccione e Roger si morde il labbro inferiore.  
-Calma, calma- dice, mettendo giù la cassetta rossa, togliendogli poi lo strofinaccio e rivelando così un lungo graffio che percorre tutta la mano. Brian ha il tocco fresco, le dita lunghe che stringono piano la pelle del biondino.  
Indica veloce con la testa il divanetto alle loro spalle, facendovi poi sedere Roger, che attento segue ogni suo gesto.  
Presa la cassetta del pronto soccorso, Brian si avvicina. Gli dà un colpetto con i piedi all’altezza dei polpacci, e Roger capisce le sue intenzioni e obbedisce, aprendo un po' di più le gambe.  
Il chitarrista si siede con eleganza tra di esse, sul pavimento, mentre il biondo lo fissa a bocca chiusa, la salivazione d’improvviso azzerata nel vederlo in quella posizione. Roger lascia che l’amico armeggi con garze e disinfettante, sempre con quello sguardo placido e imperscrutabile sul volto magro.  
È così bello quando assume quell’aria da so-tutto-io; il biondo sa quanto gli dia fastidio sentirselo dire, ma spesso lo fa apposta solo per il gusto di osservarlo mentre lo ammonisce con un sorrisetto sagace. Sa anche di essere fin troppo infatuato e di non riuscire davvero ad arrabbiarsi con lui.  
-Vieni qui, biondino- sussurra piano Brian, facendogli aprire la mano perché poggi il dorso sulla sua.  
Roger obbedisce, arriccia appena il bel nasino quando il disinfettante va a contatto con la ferita e Brian pulisce piano, con attenzione e delicatezza.  
-E per la cronaca,- Brian alza per un istante lo sguardo sul suo, -tu sei il mio bellissimo idiota.-  
Quel sorrisetto malefico continua a stare li e Roger vorrebbe soltanto dargli uno schiaffo. E, subito dopo, un lungo bacio.  
-Non sono tuo per un cazzo- risponde, tentando di assumere un aspetto minaccioso e arrabbiato, ma l’altro non ne pare molto convinto.  
Brian finisce di medicarlo, facendogli un piccolo giro di garze attorno alla mano, per poi dargli un inaspettato bacio sulle nocche.  
-L’altra sera mi è sembrato il contrario. Anzi, me lo continuavi a dire mentre ti mordevo propr—  
-Sì, sì, me lo ricordo, Brian, me lo ricordo!-  
Brian ride di gusto di fronte allo sguardo sfuggente dell’altro e alle sue guance sempre più rosse d’imbarazzo. Gli piace troppo vederlo fare così.  
-Non mi dire che ti imbarazzi per così poco.-  
Silenzio, Roger storce il naso.  
-Mi hai lasciato i segni- bofonchia, grattandosi piano l’avambraccio. Non lo vuole guardare, non gli vuole dare la soddisfazione di fargli capire quanto in realtà gli piacciano quei giochetti tra di loro.  
Roger sente Brian allungarsi verso di lui, lo intravede avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo orecchio.  
-Ho marchiato qualcosa di mia proprietà- sussurra piano con voce fintamente languida, ridacchiando divertito quando il biondo si gira di scatto, gli occhi allucinati, la bocca aperta in una “o” di stizza e stupore.  
-Che stronzo! Io non sono tu...-  
Ma non finisce la frase, Brian lo interrompe con un bacio forte, uno di quelli caldi e dagli schiocchi umidi.  
Non trascorre molto tempo prima che il biondo si ritrovi schiacciato contro lo schienale del divanetto, Brian tra le braccia e la sua lingua tutta in bocca. Gliela morde, sentendo il riccio sogghignare ancora.  
Si separano, le labbra sono così vicine, a un respiro le une dalle altre, la mano sana di Roger tra i gli infiniti boccoli.  
-Stavo scherzando- mormora Brian che gli sfiora la punta del naso con il proprio.  
-Fa' vedere dove sono i segni.-  
-No.-  
-Avanti, forza, abbassati i pantaloni.-  
-Per la cronaca, non sono la tua troietta. Almeno chiedimelo per favore.-  
Brian assottiglia lo sguardo, inspirando piano e restando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
-Ti abbasseresti i pantaloni, per favore?- domanda serio, dandogli ancora un piccolo bacio. Poi resta in attesa.  
Roger tira le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
-Meglio.-  
-Allora?-  
-Non lo so, non è male sentirti implorare.-  
Brian corruga le sopracciglia, gli dà una piccola pacca sul fianco, facendo ghignare l’altro.  
-Non sto implorando, stupido.-  
-Non sono io a essere inginocchiato tra le tue gambe, è il contrario.-  
I due restano in silenzio, si sente solo lo scricchiolio fastidioso delle pareti in legno e il continuo gocciolio del rubinetto del lavabo.  
Poi è Brian a muoversi, decidendo di prendere in mano la situazione.  
-E va bene- afferma, prima di afferrare velocemente la cintura di Roger, il quale cerca di sgusciare via come un gatto che non vuole essere preso in braccio.  
-Aspetta... ah! Brian!- È stridula la voce del biondo, non vuole che sia così, ma Brian gli fa anche il solletico mentre tenta di spogliarlo. Roger scalcia, deve avergli dato una ginocchiata all’altezza delle costole, ma il chitarrista prosegue imperterrito.  
-Su, su, quante storie- commenta Brian con voce canzonatoria, quando finalmente riesce a sbottonargli i pantaloni e tenta di abbassarglieli.  
-Ma... ma... se ci trovano, noi... insomma...- pigola Roger, ma in realtà non oppone più resistenza perché lasciarsi spogliare da Brian, beh, è qualcosa che adora.  
Il riccio lo fissa con le palpebre appena abbassate e un sopracciglio alzato. -Vorrà dire che inviteremo anche loro- replica.  
Roger apre la bocca stupito. -Ma sei davvero un porco!- esclama.  
Brian gli morde le labbra, trattiene più a lungo di qualche secondo quello inferiore, e il biondo boccheggia senza alcuna vergogna, stringendo istintivamente le cosce attorno al torace dell’altro.  
-Non sai quanto.-

 

 

 

 

Quando John arriva alla porta della sala d’incisione, la trova socchiusa. Subito alle sue orecchie giunge un leggero borbottare.  
Freddie non è da solo lì dentro.  
Il bassista poggia la mano sul pannello in legno con fare titubante, lo spinge appena, annunciando così la sua presenza con un cigolio fastidioso.  
E poi tutto si ferma, compreso il cuore di John che trattiene per un istante il respiro.

In mezzo alla sala d’incisione, dove il pianoforte campeggia sopra i tappeti persiani, Paul è piegato in avanti, la mano sulla guancia sinistra di Freddie, il quale è seduto sul seggiolino.

Pare trattarsi proprio dell’istante che precede un bacio.

John è paralizzato, ha gli occhi fissi su di loro.  
Lo sguardo che Freddie lancia verso di lui non appena lo vede entrare è un misto di emozioni incomprensibili che lo lasciano per un istante sbigottito.  
Il cuore d’improvviso esplode nel suo petto, il sangue affluisce tutto nelle sue guance.  
Paul tira le labbra in un sorrisetto beffardo, i baffi gli conferiscono un’aria ancora più infima.  
John vorrebbe sparire, si maledice per aver deciso di uscire dalla sua tana.  
Che stupido ragazzino.  
Ma Freddie non lo guarda con aria infastidita: nei suoi occhi c'è qualcosa che gli fa capire che forse è arrivato al momento giusto per salvarlo da qualcuno che non vorrebbe avere lì.  
-Ciao John.- La voce del cantante pare incrinata di una flebile nota nervosa che lo fa vacillare appena. Freddie infine si scosta del tutto dalla mano di Paul e osserva John, il quale è ancora fermo sulla soglia della stanza, indeciso su cosa fare.  
Dopo essersi allontanato definitivamente da Paul, Freddie si sistema meglio sullo sgabello del pianoforte e si schiarisce la gola.  
-Vieni, Deaky, Paul se ne stava andando- lo chiama.  
Sembra quasi che voglia allungare una mano per portarlo dentro, come se si volesse nascondere dietro le sue fragili spalle. E John non fa nulla, resta fermo, lo fissa, le sopracciglia corrugate e la bocca socchiusa.  
Freddie si volta con un'improvvisa stizza negli occhi, rivolge uno sguardo raggelante verso Paul; quest'ultimo è chiaramente infastidito dal fatto che John li abbia interrotti.  
Un silenzio interminabile fa si che John senta solo il martellare frenetico del suo cuore nelle orecchie. Infine vede Paul decidersi ad andarsene e trattiene il respiro.  
-Buonanotte, ragazze- sputa Paul velenoso, sibilando tra i denti, com’è giusto che sia data la sua natura da serpente viscido. Se ne va, non prima di aver dato al bassista una leggera spallata.  
Il più giovane è interdetto, cerca risposte nello sguardo di Freddie, ma questi è già ricurvo sul pianoforte, fingendo probabilmente di essere di nuovo interessato agli appunti che ha davanti agli occhi.  
John allora deglutisce piano, ritorna a respirare e chiude la porta.  
-Ho… ho interrotto...-  
-Assolutamente no. Siediti.-  
Freddie è chiaramente infuriato, e John lo osserva mentre sospira pesantemente.  
Il cantante si sente in colpa per come si è rivolto a lui, e solo per un istante alza lo sguardo scuro. Poi chiude piano le palpebre e tira la bella bocca in un piccolo sorriso.  
-Scusami, love. Non hai interrotto assolutamente nulla. Vieni pure, per favore, fammi compagnia- sussurra con voce dolce, come è solito fare quando lo vede arrivare.  
John ubbidisce e gli passa accanto. Freddie torna con gli occhi sugli spartiti, allora il più giovane decide di sedersi sulla sua solita poltroncina, notando che il suo basso è esattamente come l'aveva lasciato, appoggiato al bracciolo.  
John osserva Freddie.  
La schiena magra fa un perfetto arco, mentre i suoi occhi attenti scrutano la miriade di fogli sui quali spiccano diverse annotazioni; il cantante, da bravo perfezionista qual è, ne aggiunge continuamente delle altre.  
In un momento di assoluto silenzio, John si ritrova a domandarsi come possa suscitare interesse in un personaggio eclettico e fuori dagli schemi come Freddie Mercury.  
-Suonami qualcosa al piano.- Freddie interrompe il silenzio, anche se non si gira a guardarlo e continua imperterrito il suo lavoro. -Ho voglia di sentire buona musica.-  
John ridacchia, quella fastidiosa sensazione che Paul gli ha lasciato svanisce lentamente con quella richiesta, quasi fosse un bambino che chiede le coccole.  
-Sbaglierei tutto.-  
-Perché?-  
-Perché ci sei tu e mi sentirei giudicato.-  
Allora Freddie abbandona gli spartiti per voltarsi di tre quarti sulla seggiola e fissarlo da sopra la spalla, mentre un sorriso languido si dipinge sulle sue labbra.  
-Non fare lo stupido, love. Vieni qui, forza, alza quel culetto e suonami qualcosa- soffia come fosse un gatto. Pare leggermente più rilassato da quando Paul se n'è andato, e di questo John è lieto.  
-Mi prenderesti in giro.-  
-Ti dico io come fare.-  
Il bassista ancora non si muove, Freddie continua a fissarlo in quella maniera, con uno sguardo carico di aspettative. Poi si alza, lasciandosi andare a uno sbuffo divertito. Gli si avvicina, la mano destra tesa verso di lui.  
-John, non ho mai dovuto pregare nessun uomo per fare ciò che dico- afferma, fermandosi a pochi passi dalla poltroncina.  
Il più giovane continua a osservarlo, questa volta tirando le dolci labbra in un sorriso più deciso.  
E per un istante si lascia andare.  
-Non avevi ancora conosciuto me- sussurra con fare scaltro, facendo sì che il sopracciglio sinistro di Freddie si sollevasse vertiginosamente.  
-Sfrontato, Deaky. Ma i flirt più tardi- replica l'altro, per niente impressionato dall'audacia di John.  
La mano del cantante è ancora tesa di fronte alla faccia del bassista, il quale ancora non accenna a obbedire. Questo fa scaturire uno sbuffo infastidito dal naso di Freddie, il quale si abbassa e con decisione gli prende la mano appoggiata sul bracciolo della poltroncina.  
-Dai, fammi contento- supplica alla fine, e John non può dirgli di no. Non con quegli occhi seducenti e intriganti ben piantati nei propri.  
Alla fine cede e si ritrova seduto sullo sgabello del pianoforte con Freddie alle spalle e le mani sulle sue.  
Deglutisce piano, i capelli lunghi e vaporosi del cantante gli sfiorano le guance, mentre un brivido languido gli percorre la schiena e vorrebbe soltanto girarsi per…  
-Resta concentrato, John- afferma con un improvviso tono severo.  
L'altro riporta velocemente lo sguardo allo spartito e ai tasti bianchi e neri. Ma il profumo esotico di Freddie lo distrae, fatica a concentrarsi, non vuole davvero sfigurare di fronte a lui e anche una semplice sequenza di note pare complicata per via della sua presenza.  
Le mani di Freddie sopra le proprie sono calde e leggermente umide, lo plasmano come fosse un burattino e in quei fragili momenti in cui i suoi nervi si fanno vincere da desideri viscerali, vorrebbe sentire quei polpastrelli delicati in altre parti del corpo.  
Sotto la camicia leggera, attorno al collo, tra i capelli o ben sotto la cintura...  
John sbaglia tasto seppur le dita sicure di Freddie lo stiano guidando, e la mente torna fulminea al presente. Sente il suo “insegnante” sbuffargli nell’orecchio un “vuoi farmi arrabbiare?” con quella nota piccante e ambigua a tingergli il tono di voce, ogni singola lettera scivola sotto la sua pelle per farla increspare.  
Difficile, è tutto molto difficile.  
È difficile continuare a pensare ai palmi delle mani di Freddie aperti al centro del petto, le unghie che graffiano appena, lasciarsi andare all’indietro e appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, offrirgli tutto lo spazio per morderlo giusto sotto l’angolo della mandibola.  
Concentrazione John, concentrazione!  
La breve lezione di piano continua. I due si ritrovano anche a sghignazzare come due ragazzini e alla fine le mani di Freddie si sollevano e John si compiace di riuscire a suonare decentemente quella piccola scala di note.  
-Bravo il mio ragazzo- sussurra piano l’altro, il suo respiro caldo gli sfiora l’orecchio, provocandogli una cascata di brividi lungo il fianco destro.  
John sorride appena, arriccia le labbra in una smorfia quasi infantile e Freddie lo osserva attento. Poi si siede di fianco a lui, poggiando il gomito sui tasti, producendo così un suono sconclusionato e sgraziato.  
Il cantante piega la testa di lato, appoggia la tempia sulle dita, i capelli lunghi e vaporosi gli incorniciano il viso e pare volergli parlare.  
John lo vede soppesare le parole, ma lo interrompe ancora prima che riesca a dire qualcosa.

-Vorrei darti un bacio.-

Le parole sfuggono dalle labbra del più giovane senza che se ne renda conto o che riesca a controllarle.  
È proprio nel momento in cui termina di parlare che si accorge di averle non solo pensate, ma pronunciate a voce alta. Si specchia nei grandi occhi scuri di Freddie, aperti per lo stupore, tutti per lui. John ha il viso in fiamme, il cuore che letteralmente tenta in tutti i modi di risalirgli su per la gola e il sangue che fluisce tutto nel suo bassoventre.  
Deglutisce piano, sente i palmi delle mani prudergli perché davvero l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare sarebbe spalmarsi sull’amico, cadere da quella seggiola, ribaltarsi per terra sui tappeti della sala d’incisione e ficcargli tutta la lingua in quella bellissima e invitante bocca.  
Freddie allarga il sorriso sornione, socchiudendo le palpebre, rendendosi ancora più maledettamente bello e attraente, in modo da farlo sentire involontariamente così piccolo e stupido per quello che ha appena detto. John è pronto per chiedergli scusa, un gesto istintivo che l’amico prevede e subito gli tappa la bocca poggiandovi sopra l’indice sinistro.  
-Non dirlo.- Ha la voce ferma, un tono più basso del suo solito.  
John si sente un topolino in un laboratorio sotto osservazione, o ancora meglio, tra le grinfie di un bellissimo gatto che sta soppesando la maniera migliore per finirlo in un sol boccone.  
-Anch’io vorrei tanto- sussurra alla fine, la voce calda e languida arriva alle orecchie di John come fosse un balsamo alla sua paura di essere rifiutato; sbatte le palpebre, spalancando gli occhi.  
Lui?  
Cosa?  
Davvero?  
Ha il cuore a mille, gli esplode nelle tempie e nel petto e quel sorriso ammiccante di Freddie non accenna a smorzarsi. Anzi.  
-E... e quindi cosa, uhm, insomma...- balbetta il più giovane, dopo interminabili secondi di scambio di sguardi e battiti cardiaci impazziti.  
Freddie ridacchia, il Pomo d’Adamo che scatta sulla sua bella gola.  
-Vedremo- dice infine, alzandosi dal seggiolino, e nel farlo si sporge leggermente in avanti.  
John affoga nel suo stesso respiro, perché la bocca di Freddie è così pericolosamente vicina alla sua. Socchiude gli occhi, la osserva con bramosia. L’amico sghignazza ancora.  
-Meglio andare a dormire, cosa dici?-  
Poi si alza e si allontana lentamente, come se volesse assicurarsi che John non perda un singolo movimento della sua schiena sinuosa fasciata in quella maglia arancione troppo aderente. Si ferma un istante sulla porta della sala e lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato.  
John è ancora seduto sul seggiolino, una mano a tormentarsi la nuca e una mano chiusa a pugno sulla sua coscia.  
-Dammi cinque minuti…- bofonchia alla fine, con il viso paonazzo.  
Una risata malefica di Freddie accompagna la sua uscita dalla sala.  
John sbuffa dal naso e guarda in basso tra le sue gambe.  
Dannazione.  
Ringrazia mentalmente di avere la stanza nella parte più fredda della casa.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nda  
Prima del dovuto sproloquio riguardo a questa storia avviso che il massiccio lavoro di editing -per tutti i capitoli della long - è stato svolto dalla magnifica Kim bacchettandomi sulle mani e correggendomi gli erroracci grammaticali.  
Un enorme abbraccione gioia, sei davvero magnifica!

Detto ciò, finalmente questa storia vede la luce.  
Sono mesi che me la porto avanti. M e s i. Una mini long di tre capitoli durata mesi.  
Pubblicarla è quasi un sollievo.

L’ aggiornamento sarà settimanale per cui tenete d’occhio i prossimi due martedì ;)  
La storia sarà molto romanzata e Paul Prenter sarà il cattivo della telenovelas. Immaginatevi un po' con il tutto con filtro opaco e tanti *gasp in spanish* meme.  
Posso già dirvi che per le amanti della brotp John e Rog il prossimo capitolo ci sarà una massiccia parte solo su di loro <3

 

Un grazie a chi apprezzerà questa storia, a chi la leggera soltanto o a chi vorrà lasciarmi un commentino qui sotto <3

Ci vediamo settimana prossima!

Xoxo  
ninfy

 

ps. Io amo “i’m in love with my car” è una canzone bellissima.


	2. do you know just how I feel?

“do you know just how I feel?”  
-  


-Stavo pensando a…-  
Ma Brian lo interrompe subito con un “uhm, deve farti male la testolina allora” a cui sussegue presto un pugno sulla spalla ossuta del chitarrista.  
Sono un groviglio di corpi mezzi nudi su quel divano troppo piccolo per contenere Brian, ma i due si incastrano alla perfezione.  
Il biondo, dopo avergli scoccato uno sguardo tagliente, ritorna con la guancia sul petto dell’altro, la camicia aperta e la pelle calda sotto i polpastrelli.  
Le dita di Brian vagano mollemente avanti e indietro sulla schiena nuda del batterista, vezzeggiando di tanto in tanto le creste iliache, provocandogli piccoli brividi impossibili da nascondere.  
-Stronzo. Stavo pensando a quanto tempo ci metterà John per finire a letto con Freddie- sussurra, facendo ridacchiare l’altro, una risata sagace che risuona nelle sue orecchie.  
-Non ci vorrà ancora molto, credo.-  
-Dici?-  
-Certo. John è carino, Freddie si è preso una cotta assurda per lui.-  
E allora Roger alza ancora la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Brian.  
-Quindi trovi John carino- sussurra con voce fintamente indispettita.  
L’altro gli scosta una ciocca di capelli biondi e arruffati come un galletto, per poi afferrargli tra l’indice e il pollice il mento piccolo.  
-Sì, è adorabile. Ma tu sei bellissimo- gli dice, allungando il collo per far sfiorare i loro nasi, prima di aprir bocca per mordere piano quella di Roger.  
I due sghignazzano, si danno pizzicotti ma non possono muoversi più di tanto in quello spazio ristretto, e allora Brian afferra l’altro per i fianchi, non vuole farlo cadere.  
-Mi piace stare qui. Tutti insieme. Come una famiglia- afferma il biondo, schioccandogli dopo un bacio a stampo e regalandogli un dolce e tenero sorriso che spiazza il più vecchio.  
-Già, piace anche a me- soffia piano Brian, con una nota malinconica sul finale che fa socchiudere le palpebre al biondo, rabbuiandosi nel pensare a quando tutto sarebbe finito.  
Roger lo fissa con incredibile serietà, in quella testolina bionda una miriade di pensieri si stanno affollando per formulare una frase.  
-Non voglio andare via, separarmi da voi- sussurra delicato, abbassando appena lo sguardo e si morde il labbro inferiore. -Non voglio stare lontano da te…- alla fine gli sfugge quella frase che forse da troppo tempo si teneva dentro.  
Brian socchiude le labbra sottili, apre la mano per carezzare lentamente quel viso di bambola e vuole ancora gli occhi dell’altro tutti per sé.  
Quando Roger cerca più contatto in quella carezza, Brian gli sfiora con il pollice la bocca che si schiude piano, rilasciando un sospiro leggero ma carico di preoccupazioni.  
Non dicono più nulla, forse perché non sanno esattamente come esprimere appieno i sentimenti che uno prova per l’altro.  
Allora si baciano forte, lasciano il segno l’uno sull’altro, affondano i nasi negli zigomi, Brian lo stringe tra le braccia, una gabbia di arti lunghi e magri con al centro il piccolo Roger.

 

-

 

John non ha dormito molto. Si sveglia troppo presto dal suo dormiveglia con le coperte aggrovigliate alle gambe e una strana agitazione che gli serpeggia nello stomaco.  
Troppi pensieri e congetture che gli occupano la testa.  
Troppe domande che si sta creando da solo, e il ricordo delle dita di Freddie sulle sue mani non lo aiuta a spegnere il cervello.  
Potrebbe rimanere ancora a letto per qualche minuto, o per una mezz’oretta magari, giusto per il gusto di oziare qualche istante in più prima della sessione di incisione ma non ci sarebbe riuscito.   
Si gira nel letto, affonda il viso nel cuscino.  
Freddie.  
“Vorrei tanto darti un bacio.”  
Freddie.  
“Anch’io vorrei.”  
John stringe ancora di più le palpebre.

Improvvisamente ha caldo, lo sente esplodere nel basso ventre quel languore placido dei sogni a occhi aperti mattutini.  
Si morde piano il labbro inferiore.  
Non c’è più Paul nella sua testa.  
Non c’è più quella sgradevole sensazione, bensì gli occhi di Freddie, le mani di Freddie sulle sue, il suo profumo, i suoi capelli morbidi.  
“Anch’io vorrei” un sussurro all’orecchio e John muove impercettibilmente il bacino contro il materasso.  
Ce l’ha già duro.  
Cazzo.  
-Fred…- È un sussurro delicato e si vergogna per averlo fatto sfuggire, ma strizza le palpebre, non le vuole aprire. Vorrebbe solo avere quei polpastrelli leggermente umidi e freschi sulla sua pelle bollente, sotto la maglia del pigiama, tra le gambe. Alza il bacino, come a volerla rincorrere quella mano invisibile, la frizione contro il materasso gli scatena una miriade di brividi lungo la schiena.  
Ancora, ancora il nome del suo amico che gronda dalla sua bocca e ancora il bacino che ricerca quella mano invisibile.  
Ed è quando gli sfugge un gemito più profondo che si ritrova ad alzare di scatto il viso dal cuscino con le guance paonazze e il respiro corto.  
Chiude gli occhi e si manda mentalmente a quel paese.  
Che cazzo stava succedendo?

 

 

Roger ha la bocca piena di corn flakes, quando John fa il suo ingresso in cucina. Il biondo alza la faccia dalla sua tazza, rivolgendogli un cenno con la testa.  
-Non hai una bella faccia, amico- bofonchia, aspettandosi come risposta almeno un sorriso imbarazzato.  
John però non sorride, né sta al gioco rispondendo con sarcasmo all’uscita dell’amico.  
Sbuffa dal naso, buttandosi sulla sedia di fianco a lui e Roger alza un sopracciglio.  
-Non è comodo il letto lì sotto ed effettivamente fa fin troppo freddo.- Ha la voce bassa, neutra e raramente risponde così a Roger.  
Il biondo mangia un’altra cucchiaiata di cereali, riempiendosi le guance come un cricetino e rivolgendogli un’occhiata incuriosita.  
Gli verrebbe voglia di mettergli un braccio attorno alle spalle e dargli una bella scrollata.  
-Umpf, mi spiace che ti abbiano ficcato nel sottoscala- gli risponde sincero.  
John allora gli regala un piccolo sorriso, ma di divertito e dolce vi è ben poco.   
-Già. Si vede che non sto simpatico a chi ha scelto le camere- risponde con una sincerità a cui Roger deve ancora abituarsi.  
Ma ha capito che quella mattina qualcosa frulla nella testolina del bassista.  
E dal modo in cui ha lasciato sottintendere a chi si riferisse facendo quella battuta, Roger decide di provare a addentrarsi nelle sue angosce.  
Picchietta appena sul bordo di ceramica della tazza con il cucchiaio.   
-Tanto non glielo dà- afferma quasi con noncuranza, riuscendo nell’intento di far alzare lo sguardo a John verso di lui.  
-Cosa intendi?-  
Roger sghignazza, girandosi sulla sedia con le gambe accavallate e John lo guarda con gli occhi grandi e la bocca socchiusa.  
Beccato.  
-Paul ci sta provando di brutto con Freddie. Ma tanto non gli dà un bel cazzo.- Sputacchia anche qualche pezzo di corn flakes nell’enfasi di parlargli. È impressionante quanto Paul gli desse fastidio tanto da fargli perdere già il suo debole autocontrollo di prima mattina.   
John arrossisce appena, distoglie lo sguardo, qualcosa gli frulla ancora in testa e Roger vorrebbe tanto sapere cosa.  
-Non lo avevo proprio notato- risponde alla fine il più piccolo.  
Il biondo registra un accenno di sarcasmo in quella battuta e quasi si sente più tranquillo.   
Gli dà una piccola pacca sulla spalla, John sghignazza rivolgendogli uno sguardo amichevole.  
-Lo so, sei ancora così piccolo e innocente.-  
Ora si sente più rilassato e in vena di battute.  
-Mangia qualcosa però, hai davvero un aspetto orrendo- afferma Roger, finendo con l’ultimo cucchiaio un boccone di cereali.  
John non disdegna una tazza di tè caldo, ma di mandare giù qualcosa di solido proprio non gli va. Versa un po' di latte nell’earl grey, un cucchiaio di zucchero e gira lentamente il liquido.  
Roger non smette di guardarlo ed è forse proprio per le serrate occhiate da parte sua che John decide di lasciarsi andare a confidenze.  
Si mordicchia appena il labbro inferiore, il batterista lo fissa ancora mentre finisce il suo caffè.  
-Rog, posso confessarti una cosa?- sussurra piano il bassista.  
L’amico è tutto orecchi.  
John si sistema meglio sulla sedia, trova il coraggio di parlare e Roger pensa che sia così adorabile.  
-Non… non mi piace molto come mi tratta Paul.- Lo dice quasi si vergognasse di provare astio verso una persona.  
Il biondo si gratta la nuca. -Uhm, neanche a me- afferma, per poi immergersi nello sguardo sorpreso di John tanto che gli scatena la voglia di aprire le braccia in un gesto d’ovvietà. -Dai, guarda che lo vedo come ti tratta. Non si deve permettere di comportarsi così con te, quello stronzo!-  
-Sei così dolce-  
Roger sorride, inclinando la testa di lato, lasciando che i suoi capelli spettinati gli sfiorino la guancia. -È che non amo i bulli. E soprattutto chi tratta male il mio Deaky.-  
-Il tuo?- John gli regala un dolce e adorabile sorriso, di quelli che scaldano il cuore.  
-Mi piace, Rog. Grazie.-

 

-

 

 

 

Roger impreca a denti stretti quando sente la voce di Freddie che gli abbaia l’ennesimo “ancora!” dall’altra parte della sala d’incisione.  
-Quanti altri “Galileo” devo farti? Cristo, se continuo così le palle mi saliranno in gola!- afferma a voce alta, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. -E poi chi diavolo è questo “Galileo”?-  
Brian solleva lo sguardo da quelle bozze da correggere, stupito e inorridito da ciò che ha appena sentito. Seduto sul divano della sala d’incisione, sprofonda tra i cuscini con di fianco John e le sue parti da studiare, mentre Freddie se ne sta in piedi di fronte al mixer e manda avanti e indietro il nastro, incidendo sempre più “Galileo” possibili.  
-Giuro che lo soffoco- afferma Brian, riferendosi a Roger, mentre al suo fianco John si permette una risata subito smorzata da una piccola pacca sulla coscia che Brian gli dà con la penna.  
Poi gliela punta contro e assottiglia lo sguardo con fare fintamente minaccioso.   
-E tu non ridere.-  
John in tutta risposta gli fa una piccola linguaccia, rendendosi così adorabile che Brian non può far altro che dargli solo per scherzo una pacca sulla spalla con il pugno chiuso, facendolo sghignazzare.  
Il chitarrista si alza, abbandona gli spartiti sul tavolino, pieno di sigarette spente e bicchieri di bourbon, e si avvicina a Freddie.  
Ha tutta l’aria di essere una lunga giornata, già lo sa.  
-Forza, biondino, più alto.- Freddie ancora punzecchia e comanda Roger, scoccando un’occhiata divertita a Brian al suo fianco vicino al mixer.  
Roger, dall’altra parte della sala d’incisione, fa roteare gli occhi azzurri e apre ancora le braccia.   
-Non posso più di così!-  
Brian sghignazza, scambiando un’eloquente occhiata con l’altro.  
-Non farmi fare battute sconce a quest’ora, Rog. Poi Deaky si imbarazza- gli risponde Brian con sarcasmo, lanciando uno sguardo divertito alle sue spalle.  
Il più giovane arrossisce e dalla punta del naso a quella dei capelli comincia a variare di tonalità.   
-Ehi!- protesta.  
-Guarda, sei già rosso!-  
John appallottola i suoi appunti e glieli lancia contro.   
-Scemo.-  
Freddie non pare molto interessato ai due dietro di lui, ma a un certo punto batte le mani come una madre che decide la fine dei giochi. -Fate i bravi bambini. E Bri, lascia stare John. Ho solo io il permesso di farlo arrossire come una verginella.- L’ultima frase la dice con nonchalance, girandosi poi di poco, lanciando al bassista un’eloquente e divertita occhiata, subito raccolta da Brian in una serie di risolini, mentre John cerca le parole giuste per controbattere.   
Quegli occhi sono così belli, neri e taglienti e anche se la presenza di Brian smorza totalmente quella situazione ambigua e sensuale tra di loro, John ci vorrebbe annegare dentro.  
-Per la cronaca, non lo sono più da un bel po'- afferma il bassista dopo qualche istante, con una sicurezza che porta Brian ad aprire la bocca stupito e Freddie a girarsi completamente verso di lui, con tanto di braccia incrociate.  
Non doveva dirlo.  
Ma si è sentito pungere proprio su un nervo scoperto e ha reagito in modo troppo infantile.  
Brian allarga quel sorrisetto, uno di quelli per cui Roger impazzisce, glielo si legge chiaramente negli occhi. E in quel momento John capisce perché ogni volta che Brian lo guarda così, Roger arrossisce violentemente.  
-Adesso vogliamo sapere i dettagli, avanti, forza, sputa il rospo.-  
Perché lo ha detto? Perché non si è morso la lingua e non se l’è mangiata? Ma oltre alle risate e alle punzecchiature da parte del chitarrista, John scorge nello sguardo di Freddie qualcosa di languido con tanto di sopracciglio destro alzato.  
Deglutisce il nulla mentre Brian torna a punzecchiarlo e lui cerca disperatamente di sviare la discussione, dissimulando il tutto con frasi sconnesse e imprecazioni timide verso l’amico.  
Dall’altra parte della sala d’incisione, Roger alza la mano per farsi notare. -Se state parlando di quando John ha perso la verginità, lo voglio sapere anche io!-  
Se le cose stanno così, allora…  
John si sporge appena sulla destra per farsi intravedere dal batterista e con la mano a cucchiaio vicino alla bocca urla “da molto prima di te, Taylor!”, facendo scoppiare a ridere i due più vecchi.  
-È una battaglia persa in partenza, Rog, non metterti contro Deaky- abbaia Brian con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia nel vedere Roger singhiozzare risentito.  
-Siete tutti degli stronzi, io sono qui che mi faccio il culo e voi mi sfottete.- Il biondo alza entrambe le mani mostrando il dito medio. -Begli amici che siete!-

La sessione d’incisione prosegue con ritmo serrato, frammentato da poche battute e tante sigarette che si ammonticchiano nel posacenere vicino a Roger.  
John si è fatto quasi venire i calli alle dita per rifare al meglio un giro di basso che a Freddie non andava, ma il cantante per addolcire le sue richieste regalava sorrisi eloquenti a cui il bassista non poteva non ubbidire.  
John sapeva che quel pomeriggio qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto Freddie, se accompagnato da quel sorriso smagliante, lo avrebbe fatto senza esitare.  
Ma tutta quella piacevole atmosfera si infrange nel momento in cui Paul fa il suo ingresso in sala d’incisione.  
John rimane infastidito dalla presenza dell’assistente del manager, oltre al fatto che non gli sta per nulla simpatico e non fa che flirtare spudoratamente con Freddie. A rincuorare il bassista c’è la consapevolezza che anche a Roger e Brian non piace Paul.  
Brian solitamente risponde a monosillabi quando viene interpellato.  
Per non parlare di Roger.  
John in quel momento non riesce a concentrarsi su quello che effettivamente Paul sta domandando alla band. Nella sua testa vorticano soltanto le immagini della sera precedente e la vicinanza dell’assistente con Freddie, il suo modo di rivolgersi e anche solo il modo in cui lo guarda… gli dà il voltastomaco.  
-Hey amico, guarda che c’è anche John a cui devi chiederlo- abbaia con voce piccata il biondo, indicando il bassista con un gesto stizzito.  
John si ritrova letteralmente appollaiato sul basso, stringendolo come fosse la sua corazza, accorgendosi solo in quell’istante di essersi quasi del tutto nascosto dietro di esso. E allora tutto si ferma quando sia Freddie che gli altri gli rivolgono un fugace sguardo, John non riesce a decifrarlo sul momento, ma gli sembra quasi… dispiaciuto.  
Paul alla fine si gira verso di lui, lo sguardo che gli lancia gli dà l’impressione che voglia trafiggerlo con una spada appuntita e tagliente.   
-Oh, certo, John, perdonami. A volte mi dimentico che tu ci sia.-  
Dio.  
John si sente avvampare dall’imbarazzo, vorrebbe soltanto scomparire il prima possibile. Non vuole stare lì dentro. Non vuole tutti quegli occhi addosso.  
Non vuole avere di fronte Paul.  
E non vuole che Freddie lo fissi in quella maniera… come se fosse un piccolo bambino da proteggere e gli facesse tenerezza.  
-Ah, io…- balbetta a disagio, sente le mani cominciare a sudare e il cervello andare in tilt.  
È il gesto improvviso di Roger a salvare la situazione: si alza di scatto dal seggiolino della batteria e butta le bacchette in un angolo.   
-Okay, ragazzi, pausa sigaretta- dice in tono secco, riuscendo a distogliere per un istante l’attenzione di tutti dal più piccolo. Afferra velocemente la giacca, facendo un rapido cenno con la testa rivolto a John.  
Quest’ultimo prontamente si sfila il basso, lasciandolo al suo solito posto. Deve concentrarsi per costringere il suo corpo a muoversi.  
Roger gli si avvicina, lo prende per il polso e gli regala una fugace strizzatina d’occhio.   
-Mi prendo John, qualcuno mi deve pur riaccompagnare a casa.-  
Nel passare accanto a Paul, si ferma per un istante e assottiglia lo sguardo fino a renderlo tagliente e velenoso.   
-Ciao Paul, buona giornata, amico.-

Una gallina raspa il terreno in un angolo dell’aia quando i due escono dalla sala d’incisione e l’aria fresca del pomeriggio uggioso sfiora le guance paonazze di John.  
Roger è al suo fianco, non parla, si accende soltanto la sigaretta. Camminano per un po' in silenzio, uno di fianco all’altro. Non sa bene dove stiano andando, ma per il momento non gli importa. L’unica cosa che vuole è lasciarsi alle spalle Paul Prenter e la sua faccia da culo.  
John si morde piano l’interno della bocca, una ciocca di capelli mossa dal vento gli sfiora la guancia e lui se la porta dietro l’orecchio. -Grazie- afferma con dolcezza, guardando l’amico, il quale gli regala un ghigno di conforto. -Per questo.-  
-Di nulla.-  
Tornano a non parlare, camminano e basta. Roger si accende la seconda sigaretta, seguono una strada sterrata che li porta ad avere la cascina ormai un bel po' oltre le loro spalle, seguendo il perimetro di un boschetto.  
Poi il batterista si ferma, si siede su una roccia e fissa l’amico, togliendosi gli occhiali scuri.   
-Ma che ti prende, John? Parlami.-  
John sospira, guarda un punto non precisato alla sua destra. In lontananza sente il muggire di alcune mucche al pascolo e il vento lo porta a stringersi un po' di più nella giacca che prontamente Roger gli ha dato.  
A volte si dimentica quanto l’amico ci tenga a lui e si premura di accudirlo e farlo star bene.  
-Uhm, non lo so. Mantieni i segreti?-  
-Solo se mi paghi bene- cicaleccia Roger, ma John non è in vena.  
-Avanti, sto scherzando, amico. Forza. Dimmi tutto- afferma il batterista, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
Poi John prende un bel respiro, chiude per un istante gli occhi e si confessa.  
-Mi piace un ragazzo.-  
-Un ragazzo.-  
-Sì, un ragazzo.-  
Roger alza un sopracciglio, tirando un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta. -Da quanto?- domanda.  
John si ritrova a sbattere più volte le palpebre con stupore.  
Già.  
Da quanto?  
-Adesso che ne parlo con te, credo da sempre- si lascia andare a un abbozzo di sorriso nell’ammettere non solo all’amico ma anche a se stesso che effettivamente Freddie gli è sempre piaciuto.   
Dal primo istante in cui i loro occhi si erano incrociati.  
-E… posso sapere chi è?- domanda Roger con circospezione, alzando un sopracciglio e osservando attento John.  
Quest’ultimo si morde pensieroso il labbro inferiore. –No-non lo so…-  
-Va bene, rimaniamo sul fatto che ti piace un ragazzo. Prima di tutto non c’è alcun problema per me e figuriamoci per gli altri. Soprattutto per Freddie, insomma, amico, se hai paura del nostro giudizio perché ti piace la “Vitamina C” allora dobbiamo farti passare queste paure.-  
John alza un sopracciglio, rivolgendo all’amico uno sguardo interdetto. -Mi piace la cosa?- chiede dubbioso.  
Roger sghignazza. -La “Vitamina C”, Deaky- ripete, ma il più giovane ancora non capisce. E allora ride di gusto. -Ti piace il cazzo!- esclama.  
Un attimo di silenzio tra i due, solo il vento umido e il muggito delle mucche in lontananza a spezzarlo, fino a che anche John non si libera in una risata insieme a Roger. Molto meglio.  
Il batterista gli fa segno di sedersi di fianco a lui su quel masso e allora John si avvicina mettendogli poi la fronte sulla spalla.  
-Almeno ti ho fatto ridere.-  
-Grazie.-  
-Allora, avanti, facciamo chiacchiericcio “tra ragazze”- afferma Roger dandogli una pacca sulla gamba. -È carino questo ragazzo? È biondo e suona nella band con te? Ne sarei lusingato, mi piacciono le brunette alte un metro e ottanta- ammicca.  
John assottiglia lo sguardo, alzando appena l’angolo destro della bocca.   
-Non ho i ricci e non mi chiamo Brian, per cui non credo di essere il tuo tipo- risponde con fare furbo e tagliente, lasciando basito per un breve istante Roger.  
Il biondo poi solleva vertiginosamente il sopracciglio destro e gli dà un piccolo pugno sulla spalla.  
-Acuta osservazione, Deaky. Ma non stiamo parlando di me e Brian. Parliamo di te.-   
Gli picchietta la punta del naso con l’indice. -È carino?-  
John sospira. -È bellissimo. È stupendo. Immenso. E non credo proprio gli piaccia un ragazzino insulso come me.-  
Roger gli dà l’ennesimo pugno sulla spalla, questa volta un po' più forte, tanto che John se la deve massaggiare.  
A fine giornata avrebbe avuto i lividi dato l’andazzo della conversazione.  
-Non insultare il mio Deaky. Come ti permetti? Perché non dovrebbe ricambiare?-  
John si indica, storcendo il naso e Roger sbuffa sonoramente.  
-Idiota. Non mi pare che ai concerti le ragazze ti ignorino, o sbaglio?-  
-Lui non è una ragazza che incontriamo una sera in un locale poi addio, una pomiciata e fine. Insomma, è qualcosa di molto di più. È impossibile classificarlo, Rog. È tutto troppo per me, e io sono solo…- Sospira dando un calcio all’aria. -Io.-  
-Qui bisogna fare una terapia di gruppo riguardo alla poca sicurezza nei tuoi confronti.- Poi Roger fa un gesto inaspettato, ma che John percepisce come qualcosa di assolutamente naturale: apre la mano callosa e la appoggia sulla sua guancia, il pollice che sfiora appena lo zigomo.  
John sente le guance arrossarsi. Lo fissa, gli occhi blu dell’amico sono nei suoi e si sente così bene. Roger gli sorride dolcemente.  
-Deaky, tu sei spettacolare, amico. Non capisco come tu faccia a non rendertene conto.-  
-Lo dici solo perché mi vuoi tirar su di morale.-  
-Anche, ma perché ti voglio bene. Sei il mio “fratellino” e sei meraviglioso, dico sul serio. Se questo ragazzo che ti piace non decide di corteggiarti, allora sai cosa? È solo un cretino. Perché perdere l’opportunità di conoscerti e di amarti, beh, sei solo un gran coglione a perderti tutta questa meraviglia di ragazzo.-  
-Rog, io…-  
-E prenditi questi complimenti e non rompermi il cazzo, Deaky, perché sei una persona fantastica!- conclude, sbraitando con tanto di guance lievemente arrossate.  
John strabuzza gli occhi e ammutolisce.  
Roger ha un modo tutto suo per far capire quanto ci tenga a una persona, riuscendo a insultarla con “amore” per farle recepire il concetto.  
John questo lo sa. E la cosa gli scalda il cuore.  
Roger sbuffa dal naso con fare stizzito. -Ecco, mi hai fatto agitare. Ora sono talmente su di giri che andrei da Paul a prenderlo a pugni, perché non deve permettersi di guardarti o rivolgerti la parola in quella maniera!- Poi lo guarda sgranando gli enormi occhi blu. -Oddio, dimmi che non ti piace lui…-  
John annaspa di fronte alla domanda. –Cos… no! No, no, assolutamente no! Dio, lo odio quella puttanella con i baffi.-  
Roger sghignazza arricciando il naso in una deliziosa smorfia divertita. -Puttanella con i baffi?-  
John fa roteare gli occhi, seguendolo in quella risatina. -No, sono serissimo, Rog. Non è assolutamente lui.-  
Roger allora alza le mani in segno di resa.   
-Lo so, lo so. Lo so che ti piace Freddie intanto. È chiaro- risponde con ovvietà.  
John quasi inciampa nel suo stesso respiro, avvampando pieno di vergogna.   
-Ah! Io, come… insomma, come hai capito che…- ma il più giovane si ferma nell’istante in cui intravede nello sguardo dell’amico il più puro sbigottimento.  
Oh no…  
Roger sembra sull’orlo di un piccolo infarto, tanto trattiene il fiato e apre la bocca in un gridolino stridulo.   
-Oh. Mio. Dio, John! Allora è vero!- starnazza con un improvviso tono più acuto, facendo andare nel panico più totale John.  
Quello stronzetto.  
Lo ha fatto apposta per farlo cadere in trappola!  
-Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, cazzo! Tu non mi hai smentito, insomma, Freddie?!-   
John si sporge tentando in tutti i modi di tappare lo starnazzare agitato dell’amico, senza riuscirci molto, dato che Roger riesce facilmente a spingerlo via.  
-Zitto, zitto Rog!-  
-Amico, ma è bellissimo, oddio, oddio, dio, dio, devo dirlo a Brian, ah, fanculo, lo sapevo che ti piaceva!-  
-No, santo cielo, no Roger! Roger, ti uccido se ci provi, cazzo, Roger, no!-  
-Johnny, ma è bellissimo, devo sbatterlo in faccia a Brian che allora ti piace sul serio Freddie, ah, wow, amico!-  
-No, non lo è affatto, smettila, Roger, calmati!- John si porta la mano al centro del petto, sente sotto i polpastrelli il battere furioso del suo cuore. Lo stava facendo morire.  
-Ho un principio d’infarto. Mi stai uccidendo, Roger.-  
-Okay, okay, okay, okay, calmiamoci. Calmo Rodgy, calmo. Ma da quando, insomma, come, perché, ah! Parlami, amico!-  
-Vorrei farlo, ma tu stai starnazzando come una gallina. Ti ficco una patata in bocca se non la smetti!-  
Roger fa il segno di tirare una zip sulla bocca e buttare via la chiave.  
John alza un sopracciglio con fare indagatore, Roger continua il suo silenzio mordendosi visibilmente il labbro inferiore.  
-Non lo so, insomma, non lo so di preciso da quanto mi piaccia. Mi sono svegliato una mattina e mi son reso conto che mi piace.-  
-E lui? Insomma, Freddie cosa ha detto? Lo sa? Ne avete parlato?-  
-Non esattamente.- John abbassa per un istante lo sguardo e prende un bel respiro profondo. -Ma… una cosa è successa, però parliamo di Freddie, magari l’ha detto perché gli piace flirtare e basta, è così, è fatto così lui.-  
-Deaky, che cazzo è successo?-  
-Okay. Ieri sera sono andato in sala d’incisione e lui era lì. Eravamo da soli. O meglio, prima c’era Paul che… di quello ne parliamo dopo. E niente, gli ho detto che volevo baciarlo…- Si ferma, cerca di decifrare almeno una delle miriadi di espressioni che passano sukl volto dell’amico. -E… Freddie ha detto che anche lui vorrebbe.-  
-E…?-  
-Nulla.-  
-Assolutamente nulla?-  
-Nulla.-  
Poi ancora il silenzio tra di loro, John non si stringe più nella giacca perché d’improvviso ha caldo a pensare a tutto quello.  
-Non lo so Rog, sono… non so che cazzo sta succedendo…-  
-Ma tu devi dirlo a Freddie!-  
-No, perché? Per far sciogliere la band?-  
-Non dire stronzate. Guarda che è palese che si sia preso una cotta per te.-  
-Di-dici?-  
-Uh, uh! Ci sto scommettendo su con Brian, su quando finalmente finirai a letto con lui!-  
John si porta le mani al viso, strizzando le palpebre e desiderando soltanto di morire in quel prciso istante, tant’è la vergogna che lo sta divorando.   
-Con Brian? Aiuto, lo sapevo che lo aveva capito, lo sapevo!-  
-Ehi, ehi calmo, calmo John! Guarda che impazzisce anche lui all’idea che voi due, insomma, possiate finire a far qualcosa.-  
E allora i due amici si fissano, poi è John che si lascia andare a una risata, una risata che Roger non aveva mai sentito scaturire dalla sua bocca.  
Una risata stanca e affranta.  
Il più piccolo appoggia ancora la fronte contro la sua spalla, e il biondo gli dà una piccola carezza tra i capelli.  
-Che casino, Roger…-  
-È un bellissimo casino, amico.-  
John emerge dal suo nascondiglio, abbozzando un sorriso incerto. -Allora… dici che dovrei dirglielo? E come faccio?-  
-John, credo che tu abbia avuto esperienze con qualche ragazza, no? Insomma, non sei un pivellino.-  
-No, ma non ho mai avuto nessuna cotta come Freddie Mercury.-  
-Guarda che non morde. Vai da lui e glielo dici.-  
Fosse così semplice. John sente il cuore sfarfallare e perdere battiti preziosi, solo a pensare a lui che fronteggia Freddie e gli confessa la sua cotta adolescenziale.  
John potrebbe troncare in quel momento il discorso, ma nei confronti dell’amico si sente in dovere di raccontare ancora un fatto avvenuto la sera prima.  
-Comunque, non ti ho raccontato tutto riguardo a ieri sera. Ecco, quando sono entrato in sala d’incisione, ho trovato Paul e Freddie che stavano per baciarsi o chissà che altro- bofonchia, sentendo la gola chiudersi al sol pensiero.  
-Oh.-  
-Ma poi Freddie l’ha cacciato via, anche abbastanza infastidito. Poi è successo quello che ti ho raccontato- termina con un abbozzo di sorriso stanco.  
Roger lo fissa, socchiudendo gli occhi. -No- dice con fermezza, storcendo il naso e sbuffando. -Non ci credo che a Freddie possa piacere Paul.-  
-E come puoi saperlo?-  
-Okay, basta con tutte queste domande inutili e questi dubbi che non portano a nulla. Tu stasera glielo dici.-  
-No.-  
-Sì, invece!-  
Roger si alza di scatto dalla roccia, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e fissando il bassista con aria convinta.  
-John Richard Deacon, avanti, forza, tu stasera glielo dirai- ordina con voce sicura.  
John non sa che altro rispondere.  
Forse Roger ha ragione, deve smetterla di complicarsi la vita e decidersi a rischiare.  
Anche se le paure sono troppe.  
Un rifiuto è quello che più lo terrorizza oltre al pensiero di rovinare l’amicizia con il cantante gli fa ritorcere lo stomaco.  
Non vuole perderlo, per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Ma a quanto pare l’unico modo per poter stare meglio è quello di buttarsi e vuotare il sacco.  
John sospira, è stanco e vorrebbe soltanto non essere… così com’è. Vorrebbe la spigliatezza e il coraggio di Roger per affronatre questa situazione a testa alta.  
Alza lo sguardo per incontrare il sorriso dolce del biondo, e si sente avvampare.  
-E… posso sapere come… tu e Brian…- sussurra piano, osservandolo alzare con noncuranza le spalle.  
-Chi se lo ricorda. Ero sbronzo molto probabilmente- risponde Roger.  
John allora sghignazza in quel modo adorabile che fa impazzire l’altro.   
-Perché le tue storie cominciano sempre con “ero sbronzo”?-  
-Perché lo ero- risponde alla risata con naturalezza, allungando una mano e facendo cenno con la testa che forse è ora di tornare a casa.  
John quasi con riluttanza accetta la mano dell’amico, il fatto di tornare lì dentro e sapere che Brian e Freddie li avrebbero guardati in un modo strano lo infastidisce.  
-Comunque è stato così naturale con lui. Non lo so, Deaky, è successo e basta, Ero sbronzo, ho scherzato facendo un po' la zoccola e lui mi ha piegato in due sul mixer.-  
John sente il viso andare a fuoco al pensiero di Roger piegato in due di fronte a Brian.   
In una frazione di secondo il suo cervello pensa in fretta a quella stessa situazione con protagonisti lui e Freddie in sala d’incisione, e si rende conto che vorrebbe essere ben volentieri piegato in avanti su una qualsiasi superficie orizzontale, con le mani del cantante sui propri fianchi.  
John sente risalire dal bassoventre una vampata incontrollabile e ringrazia il vento fresco del tardo pomeriggio che porta un leggero sollievo a quel calore insopportabile.  
Poi si gira verso l’amico, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.  
-Posso essere sbronzo anch’io stasera?-

 

 

-

 

 

John si sente strano. La chiacchierata con Roger di quel pomeriggio ha risvegliato qualcosa dentro di sé, una certa convinzione che quella sarebbe stata davvero la serata in cui avrebbe dovuto dire a Freddie che gli piace. Gli piace da impazzire. E non può continuare a tenersi dentro quel peso, e la consapevolezza che se non agisce forse potrebbe perdere un’opportunità irripetibile.  
Il rischio di incasinare tutto c’è eccome.  
Ma John avrebbe dovuto agire abbastanza egoisticamente questa volta.  
Durante tutta la cena la situazione tra di loro sembra leggermente tesa, solo Freddie e Brian forse cercano di non darci peso e di continuare a discutere sui pezzi da mixare e terminare entro quella settimana in cui sarebbero ancora dovuti rimanere in quella cascina.  
John quasi non tocca cibo e Roger al suo fianco lo continua a fissare con fare insistente. Quando Brian gli lancia ogni tanto uno sguardo, il biondo tira le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto e il chitarrista socchiude gli occhi, cercando di decifrare quel messaggio.  
Quando Freddie lo guarda, però, John si sente soffocare sempre più dalle sue emozioni, dai suoi pensieri. Fissa quelle iridi scure, meravigliose e dentro di sé avverte solo il desiderio spasmodico di sporgersi e dargli un bacio. Un solo bacio.  
Cosa succederebbe se si spingesse in avanti, oltre il tavolo e appoggiasse le proprie labbra su quelle morbide e bellissime di Freddie?  
È in quel momento che decide di gettare la forchetta sul piatto mezzo vuoto, con un gesto di stizza.  
Ora basta.  
Gli altri tre sobbalzano per quel gesto inaspettato, tanto da portare Roger a strozzarsi quasi con la birra che sta bevendo.  
-John?- sussurra piano Brian, lo sguardo preoccupato in quel momento rende solo più nervoso il bassista.  
Ora basta,  
Non ragiona più molto, sente solo il cuore martellargli nel petto quando decide di uscire dalla cucina senza dare spiegazioni.  
Ha caldo, ha troppo caldo e gli manca quasi il respiro.  
Ora basta.  
Dio, quanto si sente mortalmente stupido nell’agire in quella maniera. John cammina, si ferma solo quando sente, dopo qualche istante, dei passi alle sue spalle.  
-Rog, lasciam—  
Ma non finisce la frase. Si volta e si rende conto che non è stato Roger a seguirlo, e nemmeno Brian.  
Freddie è lì, a qualche passo da lui, il vento leggero della sera gli smuove in modo delizioso i capelli scuri. Ha lo sguardo fisso nel suo e il respiro leggermente accaldato per la piccola corsa che ha fatto per raggiungerlo.  
John può ben immaginare che sia stato Roger a spingerlo a seguirlo, e ora è lì, di fronte a lui, con negli occhi troppe risposte alle sue domande.  
John ha la gola secca, le mani fredde e sudate quando le stringe a pugno e sente solo il proprio corpo tremare come una foglia.  
Ma lo deve fronteggiare.  
Freddie deve sapere.  
E allora la sua bocca si muove da sola, il suo cervello non riesce a fermarla quando formula la domanda che più di tutte gli ronza in testa da troppo tempo.  
-Ti piace Paul?- gli esce con stizza, e quasi sente l’enorme macigno che gli grava sul petto cominciare a rompersi nel centro. Si sgretola piano piano, anche solo l’esser riuscito a pronunciare quelle parole è un bene.  
-Vo-voglio…- dice, per poi correggersi e deglutire a vuoto. -Vorrei sapere se… ti piace Paul…- riformula la domanda, balbettando e sentendo il corpo irrigidirsi nell’attesa.  
Restano così, in silenzio, come due sciocchi, uno di fronte all’altro, e Freddie ha uno sguardo indecifrabile stampato sul viso.  
Poi fa un passo avanti. E un altro ancora.  
-No- sussurra piano, ormai è così vicino che John può sentire il calore del suo corpo.  
-No, darling, non mi piace.-  
John trattiene il respiro quando la mano del cantante gli sfiora la guancia.

-Mi piaci tu, John.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nda

*stacco drammatico sul colpo di scena*  
DAN-DAN-DAAAAN.

E mo? Che succederà? Chi scoprirà di essere il figlio del cugino del padre di se stesso? Chi è Don Diego Della Vega?   
RIUSCIRANNO JOHN E FREDDIE A CONSUMARE LA LORO PRIMA NOTTE D’AMORE? (spoiler: si e anche tanto)

Tutto nel prossimo e ultimo capitolo della telenovelas che ha fatto impazzire il fandom italiano dei Queen.

 

Angolo del “sapevate che” come sulla Settimana Enigmistica:  
-La “Vitamina C” è una cosa che dico sempre quando devo far capire a qualcuno che si parla dell’apparato ripdoruttivo maschile.  
-“Puttanella con i baffi” è quello che costantemente dicevo durante la visione di “Bohemian Rhapsody” alla mia amica, ogni volta che saltava fuori Paul Prenter e faceva la puttanella con Freddie.

 

Continuano i ringraziamenti a chi segue e apprezza questa storia. Grazie. 

Xoxo  
ninfy


	3. right down in your eyes

“right down in your eyes”  
-  


John circonda il collo di Freddie con entrambe le braccia, si preme contro di lui. È tutto un fascio di nervi eccitati e frementi quando lo bacia.

John bacia Freddie sulla bocca e lo sa, potrebbe morire lì, su quelle labbra così morbide e perfette, affogato nelle palpitazioni di un cuore impazzito che vuole scoppiargli nel petto. Ancora di più quando l’altro non esita un istante nel rispondere con trasporto a quel contatto.  
Le mani di Freddie si aprono al centro della sua schiena, le sente attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicia, i polpastrelli sembrano volergli scavare tra le vertebre ed ecco che John si ritrova stretto tra le braccia del cantante. E ha caldo.  
Cuore contro cuore, tutto il sangue che fluisce con prepotenza tra le gambe non appena decide che vuole esplorarla quella bellissima bocca, così la lingua va a cercare la sua simile.  
È dolce la bocca di Freddie, sa di proibito e cazzo se è eccitante.  
John abbandona le insicurezze, abbandona quel ragazzino tutto capelli e ossa e si fa vorace, gli riempie la bocca di lingua, morsi, stridono i denti tra di loro.  
È un bacio che non ha mai dato a nessuna ragazza, tanto meno a dei maschi, ma Freddie non è assolutamente come tutti gli altri, il solo sentirlo sospirare contro la sua guancia lo fa tremare come una foglia pronta a cadere dal ramo.  
Ha un singulto, dalla gola fuoriesce un gemito strozzato che muore nella bocca dell’altro quando lo sente strizzargli una natica, senza preavviso.  
Alla fine si rubano il respiro a vicenda, John deve staccarsi quel minimo per respirare anche se Freddie pare dell’idea di volerlo far svenire, dato che ricerca ancora la sua bocca. Non la trova e allora gli morde il mento, stringe la mano attorno al gluteo e John deglutisce a stento perché i loro bacini sono così stretti uno contro l’altro.  
-Cazzo- gli sfugge dalla bocca umida della saliva.  
Freddie sorride a pieni denti nel sentirlo così. Ecco ritornare con prepotenza quell’imbarazzo furioso che manda in fiamme il viso di John e lo porta a bofonchiare un “non volevo” troppo adorabile da resistergli.  
-Boccuccia d’oro- sussurra Freddie sulle sue labbra socchiuse, e quanto vorrebbe baciarlo ancora. Ma non lì, non ancora con il rischio che qualcun altro li possa trovare avvinghiati nel mezzo dell’aia. Il primo bacio era stato dettato da un istinto che John covava dentro da troppo tempo, assopito e risvegliato dagli occhi di Freddie, ma meglio avere cautela e anche il cantante pare cominciare a ragionare non solo con le parti basse.  
Freddie annuisce, ma non si sposta, poggiando la fronte contro quella dell’altro. -Vieni da me più tardi, John.-  
Ogni volta che pronuncia il suo nome senza storpiature, solo con quel tono dolce, sente perdere un battito al cuore ormai più che isterico.  
-Per favore- continua il cantante, gli dà una carezza, scosta appena la frangetta sulla fronte sudata del bassista e questo annuisce piano, deglutendo con fare nervoso e sciogliendo quell’abbraccio.  
Solo per qualche ora e poi… poi… al solo pensiero del letto di Freddie con loro due sopra, John ha un capogiro.  
Freddie sghignazza, gli pizzica appena una guancia e allora torna a guardarlo consapevole di avere un’espressione poco furba dipinta sul viso.  
-Me lo prometti, Deaky?-  
Ma non risponde a voce, annuisce piano, rapito dallo sguardo che l’amico gli regala, dovendo a malincuore separarsi da lui. Sente un leggero vuoto al centro del petto quando le mani tiepide di Freddie abbandonano il suo viso, ma può aspettare.   
Può farcela.

 

-

 

Certamente aspettare che la casa si fermasse e che fosse tutto abbastanza tranquillo per sgattaiolare fuori dallo scantinato, è un tormento per John. Si concede solo il cambiarsi e mettersi qualcosa di più comodo, optando per una maglietta e dei pantaloni della tuta. Ma il tempo sembra non passare più.  
Quando finalmente arriva mezzanotte, gli sembra di tornare a respirare.  
Si muove piano fuori dal sottoscala quando non sente più rumori in giro per la casa, salendo le scale, attento a non farsi vedere, ma è quando si ritrova davanti alla porta di Freddie che improvvisamente quella della camera di Brian si apre piano. Grazie al cielo il cigolio dei cardini è un campanello d’allarme per John, il quale bussa velocemente.  
Per un istante ha il timore di star per essere scoperto, ma ben presto le mani del cantante sbucano dalla camera, afferrandolo per il braccio e trascinandolo dentro.  
-Sssh, darling- bisbiglia pianissimo, facendolo entrare del tutto, e John si ritrova a trattenere il respiro.  
È nella sua camera da letto.  
E Freddie lo osserva come se fosse un bambino che aspetta che i genitori vadano a dormire.  
Quando i passi di Brian furono lontani dal corridoio, i due si scambiano uno sguardo interrogativo.  
È Freddie il primo dei due a sghignazzare euforico, John non può che seguirlo a ruota.  
Il bassista resta fermo al centro della sua camera, lo osserva con occhi emozionati perché l’altro indossa solo uno dei suoi bellissimi kimono e molto probabilmente nulla sotto.  
Improvvisamente ha la gola secca e il cuore esplode nel petto.  
Quando finalmente l’amico si stacca dalla porta, avvicinandosi a lui, a John pare di non riuscire più ad avere dell’aria da respirare.  
Freddie gli prende il viso piccolo e tondo tra le mani, quelle dita lunghe, ruvide e bollenti lasciano il segno sulla pelle fresca di John. Gli occhi scuri del cantante sono inebrianti, li sente sotto la pelle, tra i muscoli e le ossa e più in fondo ancora, fino al centro del cuore. A volte quelle iridi sono serie, incutono timore e potenza.  
John si sente così piccolo perché tutta quella forza lui non ce l’avrà mai. Nella penombra della stanza, la luce calda dell’unica abat-jour accesa poco distante da loro illumina il viso di Freddie e lo trasforma in una creatura languida e sensuale, giocando con le ombre, scolpendo i tratti marcati.  
Il più giovane crede di non poter essere così bello come Freddie, ma quest’ultimo lo fissa incantato, sfiora con i pollici le sue guance morbide incorniciate da quei capelli lunghi: sono morbide onde quasi fosse un dipinto rinascimentale.  
Poi il cantante allarga la bocca in un ghigno micidiale, languido e divertito nello specchiarsi negli occhi liquidi e sgranati di John.  
-Stasera ti mangio piano piano- sussurra sulla sua bocca. -Cosa ne dici, darling?- Gli sfiora la punta del naso con il proprio.  
John ha un groppo in gola che non va né su né giù, e non può continuare senza aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri.  
-Voglio chiederti una cosa. A costo di sembrare un verginello- sussurra piano, pianissimo.  
Freddie deve quasi leggergli le labbra per capire che cosa abbia detto.  
John abbassa il viso, le mani ancora appoggiate delicatamente sui fianchi dell’altro. Deglutisce costringendosi a concentrarsi. Perché la sente la pelle calda di Freddie sotto quella vestaglia di seta, vorrebbe stringere e affondare piano i polpastrelli.  
L’amico lo guarda con fare interrogativo, d’improvviso quel sorriso sornione sparisce dal suo viso e John si tormenta.  
-Perché?- domanda alla fine.  
Freddie corruga le sopracciglia scure.  
-Insomma, perché io. Se-se è solo per una scopata ogni tanto, va bene, va bene anche a me, ma voglio solo sapere…- Un fiume in piena di parole che si interrompe con quel nodo in gola che non gli fa uscire le restanti. Poi alza gli occhi verso il cantante, rimane impressionato da come le sue iridi scure siano così calde e ingorde di lui.  
-Perché proprio io?- pigola alla fine, e aspetta.  
In un primo istante Freddie lo osserva con fare curioso, poi si lascia sfuggire una risatina leggera che mette ancora più a disagio il più giovane, ma una carezza riesce a tranquillizzarlo per un istante.  
-Così piccolo, dolce, puro, bravo, intelligente… guardati, John, sei meraviglioso. Mi chiedi perché tu, oh darling, perché no! Quanto sei sciocco. Invidierò la donna che ti sposerà.-  
John sbatte le palpebre confuso.   
-Fred, ah, io…- E la sua voce muore su un bacio così dolce e sensuale da farlo diventare morbido nella stretta di Freddie, la bocca mordicchiata appena e carezzata dalle labbra soffici dell’altro.  
Gioca con la sua lingua che non tarda ad arrivare, a cercare la sua gemella. È un bacio che si tramuta presto in qualcosa di più umido e sensuale. I denti di Freddie tirano il suo labbro inferiore e John si stringe contro di lui. Sente il calore della pelle bruna dell’altro contro il proprio petto magro e ha così tanta voglia di toccarlo, di spogliarlo e vorrebbe solo dirgli di fare altrettanto.  
Perché freme di un desiderio fin troppo assopito, ha i palmi delle mani che prudono dalla voglia di lasciarsi andare.  
Freddie lo capisce perché arriva presto alla sua pelle sfilandogli la maglia, non prima di averlo stretto tra le braccia e stritolato quel che basta per farlo sorridere appena.   
Un solo tocco di Freddie e ha già la testa ovattata e il cuore impazzito.  
Sarebbe morto con lui tra le proprie gambe, senza neppure fiatare se glielo avesse chiesto in quel momento.  
-Sei morbido- sussurra languido il cantante, quando finalmente lo lascia respirare.  
John annega nell’oro scuro che sono le sue iridi.  
Freddie gli scosta e afferra piano una ciocca di capelli dalle spalle, e John ha un fremito che lo porta a premersi ancora di più all’altro che se lo tiene stretto, non lo lascia andare.  
Il bassista si lascia spingere verso il letto, ritrovandosi ben presto disteso sul materasso e Freddie che come una pantera lo sovrasta.  
Se potesse concentrarsi lo sentirebbe fare le fusa.  
John trova irresistibile la sensazione del petto villoso di Freddie quando appoggia la mano tra i pettorali, la fa scivolare piano e l’altro gli regala un sospiro inaspettato che lo spinge a scendere ancora fino al nodo della vestaglia, l’unica barriera che lo separa dal suo corpo. E con dita tremanti lo disfa, lasciando che la stoffa morbida scivoli dalle spalle magre di Freddie, il quale se la lascia sfilare del tutto dalle braccia, restando nudo.  
John annaspa in un sospiro, ha quel nodo in gola che è così opprimente, e continua a guardare l’amico negli occhi, come se volesse cercare in tutti i modi una conferma di star facendo la cosa più giusta.  
Freddie non parla, ha la bocca socchiusa da cui esce un respiro pesante, e ricerca ancora quelle mani che lo toccano curiose, gli piacciono da impazzire perché lo incita ad andare oltre con un piccolo bacio sull’angolo della bocca.  
E allora si ritrovano a essere un intreccio di braccia e gambe, si rotolano tra le coperte tra qualche timida risata di John e bassi sospiri di Freddie.  
-Sei troppo vestito per i miei gusti…- soffia languido il cantante sulla sua bocca, e John non fa in tempo a replicare che l’altro si è già messo comodo tra le sua gambe piegate e armeggia con l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, abbassandoglieli con un gesto veloce e strattonandoli per sfilargli sia quelli che i boxer.  
John ha caldo, tremendamente caldo, eppure non ha nulla addosso se non gli occhi famelici dell’altro che, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, lo osserva, lo guarda con bramosia e sorride appena nel vederlo così indifeso.  
John ha il viso in fiamme, le tempie che pulsano impazzite, il sangue che fluisce tutto in un punto preciso che Freddie non si vergogna a guardare, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
La mano sinistra di Freddie gli sfiora il fianco stretto e magro, trova deliziosa quella piccola e sottile striscia di peluria che John ha sul basso ventre, la segue scivolando fino a qualcosa di ben più bisognoso d’attenzioni.  
-Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bello in questo momento, love.-  
Le parole di Freddie non aiutano a calmare il suo cuore agitato, lo sente contro lo sterno che cerca in qualunque modo di uscire. Distoglie lo sguardo, ascolta una risata bassa e gutturale che risuona nella gola del cantante e trema quando Freddie gli morde l’interno coscia, i capelli lunghi e scuri gli fanno un leggero solletico e ancora non guarda.  
Ma vorrebbe, eccome se vorrebbe fissare nella testa l’immagine della bocca dell’altro tra le sue gambe, ne ha uno spasmodico bisogno di averla su di lui. L’ha sognata, l’ha desiderata e adesso non ha il coraggio di guardare.  
Le gambe gli tremano a ogni morso, bacio e leccata che Freddie gli dedica, e si morde con forza il labbro inferiore quando finalmente lo sente prenderlo in bocca, le labbra troppo morbide, la lingua così calda da farlo ansimare pesantemente per la sorpresa, si rende conto che è davvero così bello.  
Era successo che qualche ragazza avesse fatto la stessa cosa, ma nessuna di loro aveva la bocca di Freddie.

E la sfrontatezza di Freddie per giocarci in quel modo.

John affonda la nuca nel cuscino, i capelli lunghi gli si appicciano sulla pelle del collo velata di un leggero sudore e al viso completamente paonazzo, mentre stringe le palpebre e inarca la schiena.  
Freddie arriva a prenderlo fino in gola e lui ha un singulto. Alza il bacino di rimando, alla ricerca di quella bocca, e pigola uno “scusami” nel sentire l’altro dargli un pizzicotto sul fianco.  
-Guardami.- La voce di Freddie è roca, terribilmente attraente e impossibile da disubbidire.  
Ma John si vergogna e si morde con forza il labbro inferiore, l’altro gli stringe i fianchi tra le mani.  
-Fred, per favore…- lo prega di non insistere, ma Freddie non è di certo una persona che ama sentirsi dare ordini, non di certo da un ragazzino in preda ai brividi più eccitanti di tutta la sua vita e con il suo volto tra le proprie gambe.  
-Avanti, guarda qui.- Ha un’inflessione più dura questa volta, glielo ordina senza mezzi termini.  
Ed è eccitante, eccome se lo è.  
John allora scaccia quella vergogna che lo sconvolge socchiudendo le palpebre, abbassa finalmente lo sguardo languido e liquido verso quello dell’altro e ha un mancamento.  
Com’è bello Freddie, selvaggio, sfrontato e sensuale in una maniera che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a eguagliare. E sta lì, con la bocca troppo vicina a…  
-Cazzo, Fred…- Gli sfugge perché non può non dirlo.  
Il sorriso sornione e libertino di Freddie si allarga, lo sguardo diventa tagliente e davvero non può più fare a meno di quella visione.  
Quando l’altro lo lascia ancora entrare nella sua bocca calda, John non vuole perdere un solo istante di ciò che sta succedendo.  
Come poteva prenderlo tutto, fino ad affondare il naso nella folta peluria rossiccia? Come riusciva a fargli sentire quanto lo stesse desiderando?  
Quella lingua, l’accenno dei denti sulla punta, le labbra gonfie e lucide, era qualcosa di incredibilmente eccitante e i suoni umidi, sporchi e indecenti da riempirgli la testa, gli facevano arcuare la schiena percorsa da infiniti brividi di piacere.  
E allora allunga la mano sinistra, infila le dita senza esitazione tra quei capelli neri, districa le ciocche morbide e stringe piano, non si permetterebbe mai di fare di più.  
Freddie non aiuta e da quella bocca meravigliosa sgorgano solo sospiri e mugolii di approvazione.  
Poi John singhiozza quando la bocca di Freddie diventa più affamata e vorace.  
-No, ti prego, non… basta, basta…- pigola quando capisce che gli manca così poco, ma non vuole venirgli in bocca, non vuole che finisca tutto senza il resto.  
Freddie stringe le guance attorno alla sua carne per ripicca, e John impreca. Ma nessuno dei due vuole finire il gioco in quella maniera, men che meno Freddie che molto probabilmente non lo avrebbe lasciato sopravvivere facilmente alla nottata.  
John ha il tempo di mugugnare un piccolo “no” lamentoso quando la bocca di Freddie lo abbandona per andare a catturare la sua in un bacio sconclusionato, forte, fatto solo di lingue umide e denti che si scontrano.   
John trema appena nel sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra gonfie di Freddie.  
Il più piccolo, in uno slancio di passione, porta le braccia a incrociarsi dietro il collo dell’amico, lo vuole così vicino che potrebbe mettersi a piangere nell’istante in cui lo perde per una frazione di secondo e lo guarda con occhi spaesati.  
Ma i dubbi di John si dissipano in un lampo nel momento in cui, senza girarci molto attorno, Freddie si sporca accuratamente le dita di lubrificante, abbondando abbastanza da farlo colare fin sul palmo e qualche goccia sul petto di John.

E trattiene il respiro nel sentirle quelle dita lunghe oltre le proprie gambe, dove la carne si fa così dolce e Freddie non trova alcuna barriera a fermarlo. 

John ficca le unghie corte nelle spalle dell’amico, si lascia prendere da un fremito agitato e confuso perché quelle dita scivolano con malizia dentro di lui, con fin troppa facilità.  
-Fred… ah!- La sua voce è ridotta a un tremito, chiude gli occhi in un istante di confusione perché quell’intrusione fa male, ma in fondo al suo cervello si stanno formando delle piccole scariche elettriche di un piacere viscerale che brucia nel basso ventre.  
Freddie gli dà un leggero bacio sulla fronte, scendendo in punta di naso fino al collo, dove lascia un bacio umido.  
Non risponde, continua a deliziarsi con i piccoli ma sempre più decisi sospiri che John gli regala, arrivando a toccare il punto giusto tra i suoi muscoli, facendo letteralmente vibrare come una corda tesa il corpo del più piccolo. E il suo nome continua a scivolare sulle labbra sottili di John, lo chiama, quasi non se ne accorge.  
John ha la testa ovattata e in subbuglio come il resto del corpo, scosso da brividi di piacere che vuole solo intensificare. Ne vuole di più.  
Quando Freddie osa aggiungere anche un terzo dito John sprofonda con la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, le gambe che tremano spasmodicamente attorno al torace dell’altro, che lo tiene saldamente attaccato a se. Non lo lascerebbe andare per nessun motivo.  
Poi Freddie si accosta al suo orecchio, il respiro pesante gli solletica la pelle e quella mano continua a tormentarlo. -Dimmi che sei la mia puttanella- sibila, soffiando quella richiesta in una maniera languida che porta John a stringere le lenzuola tra i pugni e a gettare la testa all’indietro.  
-Ti prego, no… io…-  
Freddie gli ficca la lingua nell’orecchio. -Devi dirmelo, Deaky- ordina ancora.  
Ma John ha la gola bloccata e i denti che stridono tra di loro.  
-Fammi contento, dimmelo che sei la mia troietta, altrimenti non ti scopo- incalza, e rincara la dose girando piano le dita dentro di lui, facendolo arcuare ancora di più. -E lo vuoi il mio cazzo, vero?- Freddie gli morde la spalla, arrivando a succhiare con arroganza la pelle del collo scoperto. Vi lascia un alone rossastro che si sarebbe premurato di far diventare viola.  
Ma ora vuole solo sentirglielo dire e glielo avrebbe strappato di bocca insieme a tutti gli altri gemiti che avrebbe prodotto.  
-Lo so che ti piace se te lo dico.- La sua voce è così placida e il respiro fremente si infrange contro il suo mento -quindi forza, dimmelo.- e continua a farlo ansimare sfacciatamente, gli fa sentire tutte le sue dita fino alla base.  
John ha la testa completamente ovattata e la bocca secca.  
Freddie sghignazza, lo intravede quando socchiude le palpebre, lo sguardo liquido di piccole lacrime che vorrebbero solo scivolare giù ai lati dei suoi occhi.  
-Allora vuoi che me ne vada, va bene, la smett—  
Ma John non lo fa neppure finire: conficca le unghie corte nella sua spalla e si morde il labbro inferiore.  
Freddie lo osserva attentamente.  
-Sono la tua puttanella, Freddie- soffia sulla bocca dell’altro.  
Il cantante ascolta la sua voce così bassa e sensuale, ha la schiena attraversata da brividi impossibili da trattenere.  
-Ti prego, scopami. Sbattimi come una troia, lo voglio, ti prego…- Forse esagera, ma gli esce così naturale quella supplica, tanto da sbalordire l’amante che per un istante sgrana gli enormi occhi scuri e socchiude la bocca in una piccola “o” di stupore.  
Sinceramente John non si vergogna perché, al diavolo tutto, davvero lo vuole così tanto da mandare a quel paese ogni inibizione, data la sua situazione attuale.  
-Oh, John- sibila piano Freddie sulla sua bocca. -Mi fai impazzire. Se ti sentisse Roger…-  
E allora John storce il naso in una smorfia. -Domani se vuoi glielo dico- risponde a bassa voce, in tono ironico.   
Freddie allarga piano il sorriso sornione, e in tutta risposta affonda le dita nei suoi muscoli con un colpo secco di polso e John rovescia gli occhi all’indietro.  
Ma quella piacevole e calda intrusione scivola via del tutto da lui, John apre piano gli occhi perché sa che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivato qualcosa di molto più gustoso, e il suo cuore perde diversi battiti.  
Freddie si riposiziona in ginocchio tra le sue gambe frementi e aperte, percorrendo dal collo fino al ginocchio il corpo del più giovane, dandogli piccoli morsi quando capita.  
John abbassa piano lo sguardo, sentendo il viso andare in fiamme, ha un singulto quando nota che Freddie è grosso. Molto. E ha paura.  
Per un istante il suo corpo si irrigidisce e le sue mani stringono con forza il lenzuolo sfatto sotto di lui.  
John ha il viso congestionato e avvampa d’imbarazzo quando osserva l’altro prepararsi con una buona dose di lubrificante, ma ha un fremito eccitato nel vedere Freddie che per una frazione di secondo trema e si morde ancora il labbro inferiore.  
Il cantante lo fissa, porta velocemente ancora due dita tra le sue natiche e John sobbalza per la sensazione umidiccia.  
Si ritrova ben presto con la gamba destra e il bacino leggermente sollevati, fino ad avere il ginocchio piegato sulla spalla di Freddie.  
Perde battiti cardiaci preziosi, l’altro gli sorride appena, ha gli occhi selvaggi, sono taglienti e bellissimi. Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo, di ricambiare con la stessa attrazione e per un istante si sente bellissimo.   
Freddie lo guarda come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima, nessuno era mai riuscito a farlo diventare così, a farlo sciogliere e gemere in quella maniera.

John ha il tempo di prendere un respiro profondo prima di sentirlo tutto dentro di sé.  
E non avrebbe mai creduto di poter trattenere il respiro così a lungo.

I muscoli si contraggono, la schiena si riempie di una cascata di fulminei brividi che lo mandano in tilt per una manciata di secondi prima che Freddie si pieghi su di lui per riempirlo di baci umidi e languidi.  
-Respira, darling, respira- sibila tra una carezza e l’altra. John sente la sua presenza tra i muscoli caldi, è tangibile. E fa male.  
Fa molto male.  
Una piccola lacrima gli scivola giù per lo zigomo sinistro, la vuole nascondere ma l’altro l’ha vista e si precipita a baciargli piano gli occhi chiusi.  
Il bassista trova il coraggio di guardare l’amico, ha la mascella serrata, il respiro caldo contro le sue guance e non è solo lui a tremare per tutto quello.  
Lo sente trattenersi, John sente sotto i polpastrelli i muscoli che guizzano nervosi per lo sforzo.   
Il respiro è bollente sul suo collo umido, ma Freddie si preoccupa per lui, non vuole assolutamente che soffra.  
John però deglutisce a vuoto, ritorna a respirare e sulle labbra socchiuse dell’altro sussurra con un filo di voce “scopami” in una maniera così dolce, desiderosa di lui, che Freddie gli dà un piccolo bacio nell’angolo della bocca.  
-Sei così bello.-  
Il più piccolo apre gli occhi, li socchiude, ha la vista annebbiata da una patina umida di lacrime.  
-Adesso ti scopo per bene, darling.- Glielo dice con voce incrinata, per un istante lo sente crollare, in un misto di attesa estenuante e preparazione a ciò che lo aspetta.  
John ha un brivido lungo che guizza nel basso ventre, in contrasto con quelle scosse di un fastidio pungente che partono dal coccige alla base del cervello.  
Poi Freddie si allontana da lui, gli appoggia la mano aperta al centro del petto magro e John lo osserva.  
Lo vuole.  
Lo vuole tutto.  
-E neanche se mi supplichi di fermarmi lo farò.-

John scopre di riuscire a emettere suoni che mai avrebbe creduto di poter fare.  
Partono dal basso, dalla pancia e graffiano per uscire. Perché è impossibile trattenersi, impossibile non gemere sfacciatamente per quel piacere che mai avrebbe voluto far finire.  
È così bello, così pieno.  
La testa gli sta esplodendo di quei suoni umidicci, voluttuosi, del calore che si sprigiona ogni volta che Freddie si muove, così serrato, dimenticandosi le gentilezze.  
Perché John non le vuole.  
Lo vuole sentire fino in fondo, fin dentro al cuore se fosse possibile.  
Si rende conto di quanto sia tutto meraviglioso quando in testa i suoi pensieri vorticano, tutti concentrati solo su Freddie.  
Sulle sue mani che lo stringono, lo afferrano, lo tengono e lo bloccano.  
Le dita che affondano nella pelle, sui fianchi, sulla coscia che si tiene stretta al petto per affondare sempre di più in lui.  
Oh, avrebbe lasciato i segni sulla sua pelle bianca.  
Oh, quanto li vuole avere per poterli sfiorare il giorno dopo e sentirsi ancora irrimediabilmente bello ed eccitato.  
Poi Freddie arriva a toccare il punto giusto dentro la sua carne umida, ci arriva con un colpo secco tanto da fargli sentire distintamente le ossa del suo bacino contro le natiche, e John apre gli occhi, li punta al soffitto, incredulo.  
E grida.  
Gli sfugge un gemito così alto che porta Freddie a lasciarsi andare a un’imprecazione sporca che normalmente avrebbe registrato come qualcosa di mortalmente imbarazzante.  
Ma in quel momento è tutto il contrario.  
-A-ancora- rantola il più giovane, allungando una mano per cercare di afferrare qualcosa di lui, lo vuole toccare, lo vuole sentire tutto.  
Freddie lo prende per il polso, si porta la mano al centro del petto e per un istante si fissano.  
John non può smettere di guardarlo perché così bello non lo aveva mai visto.   
Gli occhi di Freddie sono ferini, sono puntati su di lui, li sente sotto la pelle, graffianti e bollenti.  
-Ancora, ancora cazzo…- pigola il bassista con voce stridula, non gli sembra neppure di essere lui a parlare.   
-Ti prego- lo supplica.  
E Freddie non può non accontentare il suo John che si contorce, si accartoccia e si piega per l’ennesimo affondo.  
Poi la mano di John che l’altro ha poggiato al centro del petto, scivola lungo in basso, Freddie gliela porta tra le sue gambe.  
-Toccati- gli sibila senza tergiversare, perché lo sente che non può più trattenersi, che non può reggere ancora per molto.  
John deglutisce e obbedisce, aprendo la mano, stringe le dita attorno alla dura erezione e chiude gli occhi.  
-Bravo bambino, bravo, così- sibila tra i denti Freddie, afferrandolo meglio per i fianchi, ficcando le unghie corte nella pelle.  
John trema come non mai.  
E Freddie getta la testa indietro, gorgoglia nella sua gola un gemito basso, raschia al centro del suo petto quando arriva all’orgasmo. John ha un’altra scarica di adrenalina che gli fa stringere di più le dita.  
Quando torna a guardarlo, lo ammira, allucinato e sconvolto, lo sguardo che lo cerca, che lo vuole ancora e se potesse lo farebbe di nuovo urlare.  
Freddie non esce da lui, resta fermo tra le sue gambe, le mani ancora arpionate ai fianchi.   
Si sporge in avanti, leggermente di lato, John lo segue con le palpebre socchiuse e la sensazione della sua presenza ancora dentro di sé.  
-Quanto sei bello, sei bellissimo. Dimmelo, dimmelo che sei la mia puttanella, love, dimmelo.- Ha il respiro bollente sulla spalla umida di John, la morde.  
Il più giovane getta la testa all’indietro, le gambe gli tremano fin quasi a fargli male.  
-Fred.- un sibilo -Fred, cazzo… cazzo, sì, lo sono…- Piccole lacrime scivolano sulle sue guance ustionanti, non ce la fa più.  
Freddie si muove ancora piano dentro di lui, è così eccitante e meraviglioso.  
La mano dell’altro gli tocca il collo, gli scosta una ciocca di capelli appicciata alla pelle umida e sfiora con il pollice la guancia. La bocca di Freddie è così vicina alla sua, ma non si baciano.  
Le dita di John stringono, la mano si muove a scatti, non ce la fa più. Lo vuole, lo vuole quell’orgasmo con tutto se stesso.   
-Bravo, bravo John, così. Quanto ti sbatterei di nuovo, ti farei urlare ancora. Dio, quanto sei bello.- Ha la voce gracchiante, umida, che sa di sesso, sporca e bellissima.

E poi tutto si fa buio per un istante, tutto non esiste più per John, tranne il suo corpo che si blocca, la schiena inarcata fin quasi a spezzarsi, i muscoli attraversati da miriadi e infinite scariche di un piacere caldo, bollente, elettrizzante, che gli arriva fino al cervello.  
Ha le dita sporche del proprio piacere, gli gronda tra le nocche e sull’addome.  
John è in visibilio.  
E si rende conto di aver letteralmente gridato, di aver forse svegliato l’intera cascina, e se qualcuno del paese vicino si fosse concentrato, avrebbe sentito quel lamento incontrollato e inarticolato uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto trattenerlo?  
Impossibile.

John si ritrova ad accartocciarsi sul fianco e a rannicchiarsi vicino al petto dell’altro, godendosi quella meravigliosa sensazione di annichilimento, tremando e respirando a pieni polmoni.  
Quando il suo cervello riprende conoscenza dal blackout totale, la prima cosa che riesce a registrare è il cicalecciare languido di Freddie nel suo orecchio.   
-Cazzo… Fred… Feddie… oddio…- biascica, ha la gola secca, deglutisce ma non ha più saliva e ha la testa completamente ovattata.  
Freddie gli sfiora il fianco, la pelle così sensibile che istintivamente sfugge a quel tocco dolce.  
-E poi non avresti una bella voce, my love?- sogghigna il cantante, con quel timbro stupendo, graffiante e caldo, che scivola sempre più sulla sua pelle umida.  
John nasconde il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, il viso paonazzo per un improvviso moto di vergogna che porta Freddie a ridacchiare.  
-Oddio… Dio, scusami… ah… non…-  
-Non scusarti, darling. Se potessi ti farei urlare per tutta la notte. Chiamerebbero la polizia perché penserebbero che io ti stia uccidendo.-  
-Non… non dire così, dai…-  
Freddie lo costringe a uscire dal nascondiglio, lo fissa con gli occhi ancora scuri, pieni di desiderio per lui. Le sue dita sono umidicce, ma meravigliose sulla sua pelle delicata.  
-Sei perfetto. Cazzo. Avremmo dovuto farlo molto prima. Perché, oh John, sei da filmino porno- sghignazza, e gli succhia piano il labbro inferiore, carezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. -Sei stato una bellissima scopata, Deaky. Se ti fossi visto, ti saresti scopato tu stesso- sussurra, godendosi l’ennesima espressione imbarazzata che si dipinge sul viso di John.  
-Fred!- squittisce. Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma quei complimenti lo fanno sentire bene.  
Freddie sogghigna ancora, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia e un’altra carezza, prima di alzarsi per prendere un asciugamano e pulirlo.   
-E comunque non me l’hai detto- bisbiglia con nonchalance, mentre è intento a passare in rassegna la sua pancia piatta costellata degli umidicci segni dell’orgasmo.  
John corruga le sopracciglia, sbadigliando appena. -Cosa?-  
Freddie alza lo sguardo, lo osserva seducente attraverso le ciglia folte. -Che sei la mia puttanella. Prima. Te l’ho chiesto e tu non hai risposto.-  
-Prima non sapevo neppure se sarei sopravvissuto a tutto questo.-  
-Esagerato- sghignazza, fermandosi un istante a fissarlo con sguardo improvvisamente serio e tagliente. -Allora? Sto aspettando, love- sussurra languido, il suo tono di voce è ancora gracchiante e caldo.  
John si lascia attraversare da una miriade di brividi. Deglutisce piano, tirando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso divertito.   
-Sono la tua puttanella.-  
E allora Freddie si avventa con un’improvvisa passione sulla sua bocca, facendolo sobbalzare e vibrare contro di sé. Getta a terra l’asciugamano, poco importa se non l’ha pulito del tutto, la mattina dopo si sarebbe fatto una doccia calda. In quel momento però vuole soltanto sentire ancora il corpo del più giovane premuto contro il proprio.  
-Bravo. Così mi piace il mio ragazzino- bisbiglia alla fine, dopo aver afferrato tra gli incisivi il labbro inferiore di John. Lo osserva e si compiace dello sguardo trasognato che gli lancia.  
John, dal canto suo, non può che continuare a sghignazzare per la piacevole sensazione di essere lì, tra le braccia di Freddie e di sentire il suo battito cardiaco contro il palmo della mano.  
Dio, quanto gli piace la folta peluria del petto di Freddie. Vi infila le dita e lo accarezza, provocando l’ennesimo gemito nell’altro e la cosa comincia a piacergli.  
Riuscire a far emettere quei sospiri piacevoli e deliziosi a Freddie Mercury porta la propria autostima alle stelle.  
Quando si separa da lui, si sente quasi vuoto, ma è solo questione di una mancata di secondi. Freddie si premura di afferrare due vestaglie e di porgerne una a John che se la infila, godendosi la piacevole sensazione della propria pelle delicata contro il tessuto leggero del kimono.  
-Abbiamo fatto tardi, dolcezza- sghignazza Freddie, distendendosi di fianco a John già pronto per ficcarsi sotto le coperte, con un dolce sorriso stampato sul viso.  
-Dato che sono io al comando di questo gruppo di sgallettate, decreto che voglio passare il resto della mia giornata a letto con il mio ragazzo. Se permettete, me lo merito. Non sento più le cosce. Mi hai stravolto.- Quando Freddie si sistema al meglio sotto le lenzuola, si premura di tirarsi contro il petto John, più che contento di potersi accoccolare al meglio tra le sue braccia.  
Il bassista socchiude gli occhi quando le dita lunghe del cantante si infilano piano tra i suoi capelli. Sorride piano, appoggiando la guancia contro la spalla di Freddie, gustandosi il suo respiro placido e caldo contro l’orecchio quando gli accarezza il petto.  
-Sarebbe curioso continuare a sperimentare fin quanto puoi alzare quella bella vocina che ti ritrovi.- Freddie fa quasi le fusa contro il suo orecchio.  
John non può che sghignazzare eccitato. Ma poi si morde piano il labbro inferiore e sente il cuore impazzire all’idea che Freddie lo voglia ancora.  
-Uhm. Allora non mi vuoi buttar giù dal letto come se fossi una bionda qualunque?- domanda.  
Allora le dita di Freddie sono sul suo mento, lo costringono ad alzare lo sguardo nel suo. Gli dà un bacio sulla punta del naso.   
-Fino a che non arriverà qualche donna o uomo a portarti via, tu sei mio. Mio. Solo mio, hai capito bene?- sussurra dolcemente, continuando a carezzare i capelli e la mano si ferma sulla sua guancia.   
Freddie sa che in quella testolina si stanno formando troppe domande, ma per il momento si concedono al torpore dei loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro, e alla spossatezza dell’orgasmo che ancora formicola sulla loro pelle calda.  
John gli regala un piccolo sorriso, e Freddie gli dà un bacio veloce a fior di labbra.  
-Mi piace l’idea- ammette il bassista.  
Quando poi l’amico spegne l’abat-jour e solo il riverbero delle luci nel cortile illumina appena il profilo di entrambi, John si accoccola meglio in quel bellissimo abbraccio.  
Ma prima di crollare vuole dirglielo.  
-Fred?- sussurra piano.  
Il sopracciglio sinistro di Freddie si solleva mentre lo fissa con le palpebre semichiuse.  
-Grazie- bofonchia John, tornando a nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Freddie sghignazza piano, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli per dargli poi un bacio sulla tempia.   
-Il mio piccolo John.-

 

 

-

 

L’acqua calda della doccia distende i suoi muscoli rattrappiti e indolenziti. Non credeva di essere così tanto elastico, ma da come la sera prima Freddie ha piegato con facilità le sue gambe, è costretto a ricredersi.  
Si sciacqua molto lentamente, è ancora presto, si è svegliato per via del letto vuoto, e anche se avrebbe voluto aspettare Freddie, ha optato per ripulirsi dal sudore e i rimasugli del piacere ancora sparsi per il suo corpo.  
John si morde sovrappensiero il labbro inferiore a ripensarci, e tira le labbra in un sorriso trasognato.  
Si porta la mano sul collo, la fa scivolare lungo il petto e tra le gambe, è una sensazione deliziosa l’acqua tiepida sulla sua pelle ancora sensibile dal sonno e dal sesso della sera prima.   
Ed è tutto così vivido nella sua testa, tutto così bello e terribilmente eccitante.  
Come avrebbe potuto guardare la bocca di Freddie ben sapendo cosa sa fare con quella lingua senza avere un’erezione all’istante?  
John viene sorpreso un lungo brivido che gli percorre la schiena, e ancora sorride tra sé e sé.  
Avrebbero dovuto discutere ancora, certamente, ma in quel momento si sente in dovere di godersi semplicemente la dolce sensazione di essere stato tra le braccia di Freddie.  
Quando esce dalla doccia, si stringe nell’accappatoio ed è quando si ferma davanti allo specchio che li vede. I succhiotti. Piccoli segni rossastri e addirittura uno più grande, che ben campeggia sul suo collo liscio, sta già diventando violaceo.  
Sente il viso andare a fuoco quando lo sfiora in punta di polpastrelli nel ricordare i denti di Freddie e le labbra morbide che succhiano e lasciano quei segni.   
Quando incrocia il suo sguardo allo specchio ritrova quel persistente sorrisino di felicità che non sarebbe scomparso facilmente – e logicamente Roger glielo avrebbe fatto notare.   
John si dà un’asciugata veloce ai capelli e al resto del corpo, togliendosi l’accappatoio per infilarsi ancora quel bellissimo kimono che gli ha dato Freddie. Gli piace da impazzire, specialmente per il profumo d’incenso che impregna la stoffa.  
Quando esce dal bagno si ritrova il letto occupato dal suo legittimo proprietario ben disteso di traverso. Assomiglia a un enorme gatto che fa le fusa e lo osserva con occhi scuri e taglienti. Ha un bicchiere di latte in mano e gli fa cenno di fargli compagnia.  
John si sente così stupido nell’arrossire di fronte a lui, ma è il fatto che quella vestaglia lasci intravedere che sotto non ha nulla, è quello che lo fa impazzire.  
-Buongiorno, tesoro.- Freddie ha la voce calda e vellutata, che va dritta ai lombi di John. Gli ha dato solo il buongiorno e già si ritrova irrimediabilmente eccitato.  
Lo raggiunge salendo sul letto e Freddie allora gli sorride placido.  
-Come stai?- gli domanda, passandogli poi il bicchiere di latte.  
John ha sete, la gola è così secca che quasi si è scordato di quanto fosse buono del semplice latte freddo. Beve tutto il liquido e si accorge dopo di come Freddie lo stesse guardando.   
-Mi fanno male le gambe- ammette con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.  
L’altro sghignazza. -Ho esagerato forse- sussurra piano, come se stesse facendo le fusa.  
John deglutisce a vuoto, sentendo improvvisamente la bocca piena di saliva, come se avesse di fronte qualcosa di troppo buono per aspettare a mangiarlo.  
Freddie si lascia ammirare, diventa come miele per le api e John lascia che una vampata di calore fluisca tutto all’inguine.   
-No, no Fred, no a-assolutamente- borbotta a voce bassa, lasciando che l’altro si sporga in avanti.  
Il cantante, con nonchalance, lascia che la vestaglia scivoli ancora di più sulla sua pelle ambrata.  
John la vuole assaggiare, sente il profumo d’incenso provenire da lui e ne è già inebriato.   
-A-anzi… sei stato fantastico- sussurra alla fine, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Freddie allora allarga il sorriso, scopre quei denti bianchi e le labbra carnose sono ancora più intriganti. Inclina la testa di lato, il collo è tutto scoperto e gli occhi di John scivolano incontrollabili lungo la linea sinuosa del suo corpo, fino ai fianchi dove a malapena la vestaglia lo copre. Meraviglioso.  
Quando rialza gli occhi, si specchia in iridi scure, le pupille dilatate e le palpebre leggermente abbassate.  
Non si accorge neppure di essersi avventato con troppa irruenza sulla bocca dell’altro, lanciando il bicchiere vuoto per terra e ritrovandosi in un bacio sconclusionato. Si scontra con i denti prominenti di Freddie, che cicaleccia e lo costringe a distendersi in parte su di lui.  
Il cantante morde piano il labbro sottile di John, che trema e sospira pesantemente, sentendo già quel dolce torpore che risale lungo il corpo, arrivando alla base del cervello.  
Si separano con un morbido schiocco di labbra e Freddie geme sorpreso quando John si avventa sul suo collo, lambendo quasi con riverenza la sua pelle e affondando il viso nell’incavo.  
Di certo la pelle di una ragazza non potrebbe mai essere morbida e deliziosa come quella del collo di Freddie.  
John chiude gli occhi nel sentire sotto la lingua il sapore mascolino, e azzarda anche nello scostare una ciocca di capelli corvini che gli intralcia la strada.  
Ormai è consapevole di essere dipendente dalla morbidezza del petto villoso dell’altro, lo carezza languido in punta di polpastrello. Sotto la lingua sente il gorgogliare della gola di Freddie quando quest’ultimo si lascia andare a un sospiro basso e gutturale.  
-Vuoi giocare ancora, Deacon?- sussurra con voce roca, il respiro caldo e pesante contro l’orecchio del più piccolo.  
John gli dà un timido morso per emergere dal suo nascondiglio e guardarlo attraverso le ciglia lunghe.  
-Non ho fatto molto ieri sera- dice quasi senza fiato.  
La mano di Freddie gli carezza la guancia e scosta dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli ancora leggermente umidi dalla doccia. -Non importa…-  
Un sospiro placido gli sfugge dalle labbra socchiuse e gonfie quando la mano di John continua a vagare sul suo petto, scendendo, facendosi intraprendente.  
Freddie osserva curioso il viso del più piccolo, il quale si sente scrutato attentamente, con le guance rosa acceso e gli occhi socchiusi.   
John gli dà un altro bacio, questa volta si spinge anche nell’essere il primo a muovere la lingua verso la sua gemella.  
-A me sì- bisbiglia con voce bassa quando si separano.  
Freddie allora apre meglio le gambe quando l’altro scioglie il nodo della vestaglia che, senza alcuno sforzo, scivola del tutto dalle sue cosce nude.  
John si tortura il labbro inferiore, il rossore che colora la sua pelle scende fin quasi allo sterno e il respiro è bollente e agitato contro il viso dell’altro.  
Freddie continua a carezzare il suo volto, il pollice che vezzeggia con insistenza la sua bocca.  
Quando guarda verso il basso, tra le gambe dell’amico, John lo trova già duro e sente la bocca riempirsi di saliva.   
Lo vuole tanto tra le labbra, tutto fino in gola. Vuole provare.  
-Oh, John…- miagola sensuale Freddie, e sorride sornione, spingendo il pollice al centro della sua bocca socchiusa.  
John la apre, lasciando scivolare il dito in bocca.

 

 

 

 

 

Quando John fa il suo ingresso in cucina, immediatamente si ritrova due paia d’occhi fissi su di lui. Brian ha il suo sorriso sagace e ammiccante stampato sul viso, mentre Roger finge di essere interessato maggiormente al piatto di uova e salsicce, ma lancia un eloquente sguardo all’amico.  
-Buongiorno John- canticchia allegro il più vecchio.  
Il bassista sorride imbarazzato.  
Li hanno sentiti.  
Ovviamente li hanno sentiti.  
Se lui riusciva a sentire il “oh, si, Brian” in falsetto di Roger, dal sottoscala, di certo loro – oh, beh, ormai…  
Quando si siede di fianco a Roger, Brian gli passa il suo piatto ed è contento che l’amico si premuri sempre di preparargli quel toast al formaggio come piace a lui.  
Ma quando John alza lo sguardo dal tavolo e lo posa su quegli occhi indagatori e divertiti, non può evitare di arrossire pesantemente. Roger, al suo fianco, continua imperterrito a mangiucchiare la salsiccia anche se John sa perfettamente che lo sta scrutando da sopra la spalla.  
Poi Brian sghignazza, tornando a mettere i suoi piatti nel lavello, dandogli per un attimo le spalle. -Adorabile succhiotto, Deaky- afferma rompendo il silenzio che aleggiava in cucina.  
Ah, sì?  
John sbuffa dal naso, tagliando in due il toast.   
-Anche il tuo- afferma, ridacchiando divertito quando Brian si gira di scatto con ancora le mani bagniate e insaponate.  
Si porta una mano sulla parte incriminata del suo collo, guardando Roger.  
-Rog!- È un suono stridulo quello che esce dalla sua gola.  
John allora non può che ridere di fronte allo sguardo sconvolto del chitarrista.  
Roger fa spallucce, riempiendosi ancora la bocca di uova strapazzate e gesticolando con la forchetta.   
-Ero sbronzo, non capivo, scusami, eravamo anche al buio, e tu lo vuoi fare senza la luce - farfuglia, lanciando poi un’occhiata complice a John.  
Quest’ultimo non smette di ridere, fino a che non sente dietro di sé qualcuno che lo afferra per la spalla.  
Freddie gli ruba un veloce bacio sulle labbra quando si volta per incrociare il suo sguardo scuro e bellissimo.  
-Buongiorno dolcezze- saluta, è così civettuola e divertita la sua voce.  
John potrebbe morire dal modo in cui si muove in cucina, lanciandogli ancora uno sguardo oltre la spalla. Armeggia con due tazze, versandoci dentro una buona dose di english breakfast e latte.  
-Prima che ci siano equivoci ve lo dirò io: John ha dormito con me stanotte- dice, strizzando l’occhio verso Brian, come fossero due amiche pettegole.  
-Non avete dormito- abbaia il biondo.  
John sente il viso avvampare d’imbarazzo, ma non riesce a sentirsi a disagio. Anzi.  
-Vero- afferma il cantante, sorseggiando del tè. -Abbiamo fatto del gran sesso!- proclama con voce solenne, spalleggiato da Brian.  
Ancora John non può evitare di sorridere.  
Freddie gli passa la tazza di tè, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
-Proprio una di quelle scopate epiche, tanto che le gambe me le dovrei cambiare perché John Deacon è un diavolo a letto.- E continua a cicalecciare con il chitarrista, come se John e Roger non esistessero.  
Il batterista dà a John un piccolo calcio sul polpaccio. -Poi mi racconti tutto.-   
-Non ti dico proprio nulla- gli risponde il bassista, facendogli la linguaccia.  
Così si guadagna l’ennesimo calcio, questa volta più forte, ma i due ridono come se fossero due ragazzini.

John osserva per un breve istante Freddie parlottare divertito con Brian, e sente il cuore battere emozionato al ricordo delle parole che l’altro gli ha detto.  
Sa che avrebbero dovuto parlare ancora di loro due e di certo non sa cosa avrebbe riservato il futuro.

Ma per il momento non potrebbe essere più felice di così.

 

 

 

 

 

NdA

Abbiamo finito i capitoli, carissimi lettori, la telenovelas è finita!  
Una piccola avventura è terminata ma di certo ne ho fin troppe di altre nella manica. Portate pazienza perché ritarderanno un po' ad arrivare per via della mia vita che intralcia abbastanza.  
Ma davvero… stay tuned!

Come sempre ringrazio tutti voi che siete arrivati fino infondo, chi mi ha messo tra le preferite e seguite e chi ha recensito.  
As always, grazie ancora a Kim per l’aiuto e dedico questo capitolo a Scaramouch_e -per il tuo onomastico ti dono tante coseH.

Xoxo  
ninfy

**Author's Note:**

> Nda  
> Prima del dovuto sproloquio riguardo a questa storia avviso che il massiccio lavoro di editing -per tutti i capitoli della long - è stato svolto dalla magnifica Kim bacchettandomi sulle mani e correggendomi gli erroracci grammaticali.  
> Un enorme abbraccione gioia, sei davvero magnifica!
> 
> Detto ciò, finalmente questa storia vede la luce.  
> Sono mesi che me la porto avanti. M e s i. Una mini long di tre capitoli durata mesi.  
> Pubblicarla è quasi un sollievo.
> 
> L’ aggiornamento sarà settimanale per cui tenete d’occhio i prossimi due martedì ;)  
> La storia sarà molto romanzata e Paul Prenter sarà il cattivo della telenovelas. Immaginatevi un po' con il tutto con filtro opaco e tanti *gasp in spanish* meme.  
> Posso già dirvi che per le amanti della brotp John e Rog il prossimo capitolo ci sarà una massiccia parte solo su di loro <3
> 
>  
> 
> Un grazie a chi apprezzerà questa storia, a chi la leggera soltanto o a chi vorrà lasciarmi un commentino qui sotto <3
> 
> Ci vediamo settimana prossima!
> 
> Xoxo  
> ninfy
> 
>  
> 
> ps. Io amo “i’m in love with my car” è una canzone bellissima.


End file.
